


Finding You

by sushigirlali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Citrus Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redeemed Ben Solo, Remdemption Arc, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Smut, the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: Unseen forces move against Kylo Ren from within the First Order as he struggles to unravel Snoke’s deceptions / Rey must balance her relationship with Ben Solo and her dedication to the cause that opposes him / Leia Organa makes a desperate plea to an old friend in a last ditch effort to restore the Resistance





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** **_:_ ** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:** Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : The Last Jedi is everything I wanted and thought I'd never get! Honestly, I'm still a little stunned that Reylo is canon. I was just hoping they weren't related! It's a Christmas miracle! This fic will be presented in three parts, and is paired with the song Finding You by Kesha off the Rainbow album. You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali as well. Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part I  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_I wanna lay in your arms when the world is burning_  
_I wanna dig in your heart, take away your hurting_  
_Kiss me and tell me I'm fine and forget we're dying_

* * *

Rey fiddled with the busted control panel she was supposed to be fixing. The escape pod on the starboard side of the Millennium Falcon had taken some damage during the battle on Crait. It should have been a quick job, but Rey just couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand.

"Did he know?" she muttered to herself distractedly. "Did he know that I was on the Falcon?"

Rey chewed her lip, trying to concentrate on the web of wires before her.

"Ow!" she gasped as sparks suddenly erupted from a nearby junction.

Pulling her singed fingers back, Rey turned around—and nearly ran right into the dark robed man before her.

"What—Ben?" she looked up, shocked at seeing him so soon after their last connection on Crait.

They stared at each other in tense silence, taking inventory. Rey was glad to see that he wasn't injured, that he was okay. He looked absolutely livid, to be sure, but whole. Rey opened her mouth to speak, but Ben beat her to it.

"Despite your best efforts, I'm still alive." Kylo Ren said, his dark eyes bright with fury.

"Ben!" Rey objected. "You can't really believe I want you dead!"

"Why not?! I offered you the galaxy and you turned on me without a second thought!" he accused.

"That's not true! I wanted—want—to help you, but not at the expense of what's left of the Resistance." She tried to reason.

"The Resistance is nothing but a band of inept dissidents who have deluded themselves into believing that they can defeat a more powerful force with nothing but sentiment and luck!"

"The Resistance is made up of the bravest, most decent people that I have ever met! Don't you dare speak about them like that!" Rey's voice rose as she defended her friends. "I had to leave! I had to save them!"

"You left me unconscious before a broken throne with hell raining down around me!" he charged roughly. "You left me to die!"

"Ben, I checked to make sure you were breathing before—"

"YOU. LEFT. ME."

The pure anguish in his tone tore through her. But she knew, deep down, that no matter how much he was hurting, giving into him now would spell doom for them both. He wasn't ready to turn back to the light, not yet.

Still, she wanted to offer some comfort. Rey reached toward him, but he caught her hand halfway.

"Ouch!" Rey protested as he grasped the burnt fingers of her left hand.

His grip softened automatically, soothingly, but he didn't let go.

"You gave me no choice, Ben." She replied firmly. "I can't be what you want. I won't."

"Then we're at an impasse." His voice was harsh, unwavering.

"Ben-"

"Ben Solo is dead. Kylo Ren is the only name I answer to." Kylo said resolutely.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn! I only want what's best for you! I've seen your future! It doesn't have to be this way!" Rey snatched her hand away as frustrated tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

"The future doesn't come to order, Rey. It's something that happens to you, and if you're not strong enough to cope with it, it will destroy you." The hand that had been holding hers clenched at his side.

"Like Luke's betrayal destroyed you?" Rey asked softly.

"You go too far!" Kylo snapped back.

"Ben, you don't know Luke's side of it. I know this is difficult to talk about, but there's something I need to tell you." Rey pleaded with him.

" _His side of it_?!" Kylo snarled. "My master, my mentor, _my uncle_ tried to murder me in cold blood! While I was sleeping! Defenseless! And you dare to defend him?!"

"Ben, there's more to it than that. Luke told me that he sensed your dark side was rising, yes, but that when the moment came he—"

But suddenly her surroundings came back into focus.

"Rey?" a familiar voice asked hesitantly from the doorway.

She glanced around, cursing the interruption, but knowing that she would forgive her best friend.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Dinner is ready. We're waiting for you." Finn said with a concerned expression. "Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'll be along shortly."

Finn nodded and went back up the entry ramp. Rey slumped down against the wall dejectedly once he turned the corner. Nursing her burnt fingers, she blew out an angry breath.

She needed to tell Ben what Luke had imparted to her. Once Ben knew the whole truth, when he understood that Luke had made a grave mistake, she hoped that he could finally start to heal. Rey knew the wound was deep, how could it not be, but she didn't believe it was irreversible.

Now that Snoke was dead, and his disgusting influence lifted, Ben could finally have his mind back. This didn't absolve him of the horrible choices he had made on behalf of the First Order and his master, on behalf of his own misguided lust for power, but Rey suspected Snoke had been leeching the light out of Ben Solo for longer than any of them knew.

That kind of long running mental and physical abuse left deep scars. Still, she refused to give up hope. The link between them was strong, despite Snoke's death. And that thought would give her solace for the difficult times ahead. The Resistance needed Ben Solo, she needed Ben Solo. Now if only she could convince him of that.

* * *

Kylo Ren paced his private quarters, fuming. How dare she presume to lecture him about Luke Skywalker! His lip curled. Skywalker. The last Jedi Master. Destroyer of the Emperor and Darth Vader. Attempted murderer of his only nephew.

" _His side_." Kylo mocked, furious at the implication.

There was only one side—Kylo's. Luke Skywalker was a coward who only challenged his betters when they're backs were turned. And yet…something at the edge of his mind nudged him that there was more to the story. Something that had been obscured. By Snoke? He didn't know for sure. Not yet at least. But with the death of his master, Kylo's mind was clearing.

Maybe Rey did know something. He should have forced her to tell him, before they were interrupted. As soon as he thought it, Kylo smirked. Right. Like he'd ever been successful in forcing her to do anything.

Kylo recalled their argument and flinched. He'd charged in with accusations and anger, but she seemed relieved, almost happy, to see him again. He didn't know if he could forgive her for betraying him, though. He had offered to share his ambition, his very life, with her, and she had rejected him.

No, she hadn't just rejected him, she'd also attempted to attack him. With his grandfather's lightsaber nonetheless! But while he was knocked out, vulnerable, she hadn't slit his throat. She had left. Was she so sure of her premonition? Did she really believe that he would turn to the light?

And what did Rey know about Skywalker? He was curious now. Next time he saw her, he'd listen. Not because he believed he was wrong, but because she believed she was right.

* * *

_I wanna feel you tonight like the very first time_  
_Let's run away, baby, drive straight into the moonlight_  
_Kiss me and tell me you're mine like no one's watching_  
_Like time is stopping_

* * *

It was three days before he saw her again. And while it had been an agonizing wait, the time alone had given Kylo perspective. The more time passed, the more Kylo realized how often Snoke had infiltrated his mind. It seemed that he had always been there, lurking in the shadows. And the sudden absence of his master now, after so many years, caused Kylo great disquiet.

There were things in his memory, terrible things, deeply buried, that were suddenly available to him. But he was afraid to look at them directly. At least, not until he could give himself context. As a result, Kylo had taken to deep meditation over the last few days, determined to root out how it all began.

Focusing inward, Kylo traveled into the past, reliving pivotal moments in his life—trying to understand what had brought him to this point. His mind opened as the stain of Snoke's concealment receded.

He could see it now, how it started. Even as a child, as far back as he could stretch his mind to remember, Snoke had been with him. Snoke was subtle at first, merging their minds a little at a time, making sure never to penetrate too deeply. And once young Ben Solo had begun to bond with the soft, authoritative voice in his head, Snoke had imprinted on Kylo's lonely soul with false promises of companionship and understanding.

As Kylo grew older, he started to resist Snoke's invasion. The presence became uncomfortable, demanding. And like his parents, Ben Solo was not one to bow to orders. The turning point, yes, he could see it clearly now, was the night that Skywalker had crept into his room to murder him. The old Jedi had sensed his growing power, and the dark connection that bolstered it.

But was that what actually happened? He had always believed so without a doubt, reinforced by Snoke's insistence. Or was Rey right? Was there another side to the story? If his uncle's true intention had not been to kill him, then what had it been?

Kylo stepped outside of himself, examining the scenario from an objective position. Skywalker was reading his mind that night, looking for evidence of corruption. But…it wasn't all Kylo. Snoke was there as well, feeding the darkness within until it was all Skywalker could see.

The horrified look on his uncle's face disturbed Kylo. His old master looked pained, and panic stricken. As he pulled out his lightsaber, Kylo saw the indecision there, the fear. But also, a realization that his actions were impulsive and wrong. And then, just as Skywalker moved to turn off his lightsaber, he realized that Ben was awake.

Kylo came out of the memory slowly, adjusting to the dim light of his personal command shuttle. He had taken to utilizing the private cabin aboard the spacecraft when he needed to meditate, preferring the confined solitude to the main living decks in the crowded Star Destroyer. The cabin doubled as a troop carrier compartment during battle.

Lifting himself off the bed, Kylo tightened the silken belt around his waist. He liked to use a lighter, less repressive robe during meditation; the weightless texture allowed him to reach out to the Force with ease. It was something he wore only when alone, however, because Kylo always felt more vulnerable out of uniform.

Still, merging with the Force had been demanding on both his mind and body this time. It had taken a great deal of willpower to uncover Snoke's smokescreen. Kylo walked over to a basin near the door and splashed cool water across his face and neck. Whipping the excess off with a plush towel, Kylo contemplated what he had seen through the Force.

The burning hatred he had harbored toward his uncle all his life was still there, but tempered as reason took over. The man had been a coward, coming in the dead of night to test his own nephew instead of speaking with him in the light of day. If only they had talked about the unspoken thing inside him—about the dark side. But neither Ben Solo, nor Luke Skywalker, had taken that course.

Kylo knew now that the blame wasn't solely on Skywalker's shoulders. He had contributed to the situation with his silence, his fear of admitting that something—someone—had taken a hold of him. He had been Ben Solo, son of the great rebel war heroes Princess Leia Organa and General Han Solo. He was the nephew of one of the greatest Jedi Masters to ever live.

And yet, he had failed them all. He had killed his own father in the misguided belief that Han Solo's death would bring closure to the gaping wound in his soul. At the time, he'd felt betrayed and abandoned at every turn, by his entire family. He had felt justified in his vengeance. But now, all he felt was empty.

His mother and father had never given up on him, had never given up hope that one day he would return to the light. And now, with all the knowledge he had gained, Kylo Ren had to admit for the first time that he had been wrong. Luke Skywalker had made a mistake, but he, not his uncle, had destroyed Ben Solo's life. And as a result, his family, who had loved him, was broken beyond repair.

Casting aside the towel in a fit of anger, Kylo whirled to find Rey standing before him. He must have looked fearsome because she took a quick step back.

"Ben, are you…alright?" She asked hesitantly.

Kylo didn't answer her; he couldn't. He knew he should, that he had a lot to explain to her, but he couldn't speak because the words were choking him. He needed more time to process the shocking revelations of the last hour. When he didn't speak, Rey took the lead.

"Ben, I need to tell you about Luke. Now. Before we're interrupted again." She started imploringly. When he didn't make a move to interrupt, she continued, "Luke told me what happened. He did go into your room that night. Not with the intention of killing you, but he was testing you all the same. And when he saw the darkness in you, when he saw what Snoke was doing to you, he overreacted. But he never would have killed you! His mistake cost you your life, your family, your soul! And he never forgave himself for it. So, you see, it wasn't all your fault! There's still time to come back, to join me on the right side."

She was almost panting as she finished speaking. It was one of the many things that he admired about her—her passion for life, her goodness. Despite her desolate upbringing, Rey was the most accepting person he had ever met. She strived to bring people together in an effort to create what she had been denied all her life: a family.

He understood her, and she him. Though their circumstances were wildly different, the aching loneliness was the same. And so, as he gazed into her pleading eyes, Kylo felt his strength flow back into him. He could put aside any weakness when she was near. His soul rose up to meet hers, his equal in the Force. His balance.

"Rey, I believe you." Kylo told her.

Her eyes widened, shocked by his easy acceptance. Clearly, she had worked herself up over the last few days and was expecting a fight.

"You…you do?" she asked in wonder.

He nodded. "I've been meditating. There are periods in my life that have always escaped me, no matter how hard I concentrated."

"Snoke." Rey said with disgust.

"Yes." Kylo acknowledged. "He was in my mind almost my entire life, blocking off connections, blurring memories. It's difficult work to discover where the suppression lies. As I clear out the cobwebs in my mind, however, the truth is beggining to take shape."

"So…you've already seen everything I just told you?" she asked a little sharply.

The barest hint of a smile titled his lips. "Yes, I have."

"And here I've been, going out of my mind with worry about you!" Rey huffed.

"You were worried about me?" Kylo asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't know if you were going to fly off the handle after I left. I certainly didn't expect you to investigate the situation on your own." She said honestly.

"Why not?"

"You seemed so angry with me, Ben." Rey bit her lip. "I thought you would just ignore everything I said and brood until we met again."

"I was angry, very angry, at first. But the more I thought about what you said, the more curious I became. I knew you weren't lying to me, that you believed in what you were saying, so I decided to uncover the truth for myself." He told her.

Rey moved closer to him, her eyes bright. "I'm so proud of you."

Kylo felt something lift in his chest, like a burden being removed. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved, for not listening to you earlier." He replied.

"I understand why you were so upset. But, please, just talk to me in the future. I don't like fighting with you." Rey beseeched him.

"I'll do my best." Kylo agreed.

"Ben, there's something else." Rey started cautiously. "Something I wanted to ask you."

"Anything."

"Did you know that I was on the Millennium Falcon when the First Order tried to shoot it out of the sky on Crait?" Rey asked, frowning.

Kylo was stunned. No, he had not known. How could he not have known? Their connection was strong, but he had been blinded by rage, by a sense of deep betrayal after waking up alone in the throne room. He still felt it now, to a lesser degree, if he was honest with himself. But if he'd been in control on Crait, it would have been more than obvious that Rey was in command of his father's vessel.

In his anger, he could have lost Rey. He could have killed her.

"I didn't know." Kylo fell to his knees in front of her, head bowed. "Please forgive me."

* * *

Rey stared at the proud man in front of her, her heart pounding. Their previous meetings had shown him to be honest to the point of insolence, but this contrite response was beyond her wildest expectations. She had anticipated an argument at the very least, but looking at Ben now, Rey felt ashamed for doubting his feelings for her.

"Ben, I believe you." Rey said, repeating his words back to him.

Ben lifted his head, as if soaking in Rey's radiant smile.

"Here," she said, holding out her hands, "I'll help you up."

He hesitated for a second, but allowed her to pull him up. Electricity raced up her arms from where their bare hands melded together. He wasn't wearing gloves, for once, and his rigid uniform had been replaced by a lightweight black silk robe.

Rey blushed as they continued to hold hands, as she tried not to stare at him.

"Rey," Ben said quietly, "how did you get back aboard _that ship_?"

"After I left," she stopped herself from saying 'you', "the throne room, I knew that the Falcon was the only chance for the Resistance to survive, so I took Snoke's escape vessel and signaled Chewy to pick me up. The chaos created by Holdo's sacrifice covered my escape."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position. I still believe that the past needs to be put to rest, but I shouldn't have tried to sway you from helping your friends." Ben told her seriously.

Rey felt hope swell up inside her at his words. She still had so much to learn about the Force, about life, but she believed Ben was being sincere. It was clear that everything he had seen while mediating over the last few days had had a profound effect on him.

"I don't care if it's selfish or silly of me, but I don't want to choose. I didn't then and I don't now." She confessed. "I want it all—you and my friends."

Ben's eyes burned into hers in response, innumerable emotions swirling in their dark depths. Bringing up his ungloved hands, he cupped her cheeks. She quivered in response; it was the most intimate touch she had ever received.

"Why are you here? Why has the Force connected us?" Ben asked huskily.

"Don't you know?" she whispered coyly.

He shook his head. "You deserve better."

"I deserve you." She said boldly. "I've been alone all my life until now. Suddenly I have friends—family—and I'm not scared of opening up to them anymore. I owe that to you, to the trust we've built between us. Now stop implying that our connection isn't mutual!"

Ben smiled slightly, then reached down for her left hand, lifting her knuckles to his lips. The burn she had sustained a few days ago was mostly healed, but Rey felt her face heat at the sweet gesture.

"Okay," he conceded, his tone holding a wealth of apology and acceptance.

Rey beamed up at him, curling her fingers tighter into his. Raising her other hand, Rey pushed back Ben's lush hair, framing his cheek. Then, with all the courage she possessed, Rey stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, sealing their bond for all time.

* * *

**A/N** : In my mind, there has to be a lot of meditating and talking to get to a point where Kylo Ren is ready to be Ben Solo again; I want his turn to the light to feel earned. Part II will be posted sometime next week, once I button up Part III, and will include some lemony goodness! You can find me over on Tumblr as sushigirlali as well.

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Kylo: Who hurt you?

Ali: …what?

Kylo: Why are all your favorite male characters in need of a redemption arc?

Ali: Because I'm a slut for complex character development?

Kylo: It's because they always wear all black, isn't it?

Ali: Ummm…no?

Kylo: You a freak.

Ali: Oh, you're one to talk, Cry-lo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** ** _:_**  This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:**  Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : One of my favorite things about The Last Jedi is that everyone has to deal with failure. I love character development more than anything else, so I'm glad that almost every character learned a lesson. Speaking of, I think Kylo Ren will figure out pretty quick in Episode IX that he fucked up with Rey, and will turn to the light side earlier than anticipated. Crossing my fingers, but send me a review and let me know what you think :) You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali as well. Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part II  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_I know forever don't exist_  
_But after this life, I'll find you in the next_  
_So when I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth_  
_I'll keep finding, finding you_

* * *

Rey sighed happily, slipping deeper into the large metal tub of steaming water. It felt good to relax after being in a constant state of tension over the last few weeks. Her life had changed drastically since Jakku, but she didn't regret leaving her home planet.

All her life, Rey had felt that she was meant to be more than just a starving scavenger, more than just a slave to Unkar Plutt. Now, here she was, the last Jedi in the universe. It was a lot of pressure, but Rey knew that Leia and Finn would support her. She just wished she'd been able to spend more time with Luke before he moved on.

His sudden absence was a blow to Rey, the Resistance, and, most of all, to Leia. After working so hard to discover his location, and then losing countless lives battling the First Order, it was hard not to dwell in darkness now that he was gone.

Still, Rey had the feeling that she hadn't seen the last of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He was a flawed man, but also powerful and good. Though she had only trained with him for a short time, Luke had taught her to commune with the Force, starting her on the path to becoming a true Jedi. In order to continue her training, Rey felt an inexorable need to return to the scared Jedi temple.

As a result, Rey had persuaded Leia, and therefore what remained of the Resistance, to seek out Ahch-To as their new base of operations while they figured out what to do next. Since the name and location of Ahch-To died with Snoke, Rey didn't see any reason not to return to it.

Rey felt a spiritual connection with the Jedi island temple, which aided in connecting to the Force. Since landing that morning, Rey had spent most of the day meditating up on Luke's perch. After meeting Snoke, she was searching for some understanding of why Force-users seemed to be so diametrically opposed. She believed that if she could find a way to bring balance to the Force, the tyranny of the Sith would finally end.

Translating the ancient Jedi texts was going to be time-consuming, so she hoped deep meditation would speed things up a bit. Her eyes moved to where the old tomes were hidden under her bed. After sensing Luke's intentions, Rey had taken the books to the Millennium Falcon for safekeeping. While she felt guilty about stealing them, she needed to be prepared for what was to come.

Rey knew that more Force-sensitives existed in the galaxy; she could feel them when she concentrated hard enough. And when she found them, tomorrow or in twenty years, she wanted to be able to train them in the ways of the Jedi. Or, at the very least, be able to answer a few basic questions. The natural abilities of the Jedi could turn the tide of the war, for good this time. For the moment, however, she would have to put faith in her own burgeoning abilities, and those of Ben Solo.

Rey flushed as she thought of him, remembering their first kiss only days ago. Ben had been so gentle with her, but she could tell he was holding back. He was very emotional in general, and was given to bouts of extreme violence. His emotions were always close to the surface, especially when fighting, which she knew from personal experience.

But since their bond had initiated, he seemed different. He was careful with her, as if afraid to scare her away. Knowing what she did about his upbringing, and subsequent fall to the dark side, Rey was surprised that he could care about her at all.

They were so different on the surface, yet both had suffered the same loneliness and isolation. No matter the advantages he may have been born with, their life experiences made them equals in her eyes. They had the same weaknesses, the same fears. She hoped that, in time, they could share the same vision for the future as well.

The strength of her feelings for him should scare her, but they didn't. After their first kiss, Rey knew for certain that Ben was feeling everything she was. She knew that she wasn't alone. It had only been a day, but she wished she could see him again. They had so much to talk about, to discover about each other. Besides that, she wanted to be close to him again. Rey had never been physically attracted to anyone in her life, but Ben drew her like a moth to a flame.

She pictured his dark brown eyes as they had been during their kiss: intense, almost animalistic, but gentle too. His lips were wide and full, and so soft against her own. Rey bit her lip as she remembered how it felt to be in him arms, of the overwhelming size and strength of his body.

Only a short while ago, during the initial stages of their bond, seeing Ben without a shirt had been shocking. He was the first man she had ever seen in such a state, and her involuntary reaction had disturbed her. But now, all she wanted to do was get as close to him as possible. Did Ben want the same thing? She'd assumed he did, but he'd been wearing much less than usual the last time they were together, too, without doing anything about it.

Perhaps he was self-conscious? Or just trying to be respectful? She wasn't sure, but she definitely wanted to find out. She was determined that communication was not going to be the downfall of their relationship.

As for her, she definitely wanted more than hand holing and chaste kisses. She imagined what his warm, calloused palms would feel like caressing her shoulders, her breasts, skimming over her taut stomach to touch her intimately for the first time…

Blushing brightly at the direction of her thoughts, Rey sat up in the tub. Glancing around ruefully, Rey reminded herself that she was perfectly alone in her private stone hut, and what she did in it was nobody's business. Actually, now that she thought about it, it had been a long time since she'd sought to…relieve some stress.

Chewing her lip, Rey reclined again, pulling her knees back toward her chest. She trailed her fingers down her stomach, dipping under the water to the soft patch between her thighs. Ben had beautifully sculpted hands, large and callused from years of swinging a lightsaber. She imagined them on her body now, touching her, pleasuring her. She knew that the real thing would be indescribable, but for now, her fantasies would suffice. Rey gently massaged her slick folds, humming with the first stir of delight.

"Oh, Ben." She sighed breathily, relaxing deeper into the warm water.

Rey felt like she was floating as pleasure spiked through her. Her fingers moved faster, concentrating on the bundle of nerves at her center. Then, as her body strained for fulfilment, Rey's eyes snapped opened as Ben leaned over the basin, turning her mouth up to his, placing his strong fingers over hers.

Ben took over then, carefully sliding one, then two, digits into her core. He massaged her sensitive nub with his thumb, causing her body to lift clear out of the water in response. Rey whimpered as pleasure coursed through her; the unrestrained hunger in his kiss telling her without words that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Just as the pressure tautened her body, Ben's tongue slipped into her mouth, tangling with hers erotically, mimicking the motion of his thick fingers. And then Rey was screaming her completion against his lips, shaking like a leaf in his arms.

Hanging onto him in the aftermath, Rey dimly realized that, somehow, in her passion, she had triggered the Force bond voluntarily this time. Did this mean that they could connect any time they wanted to now? Because based on Ben's performance so far, she really hoped so!

* * *

_I'm gonna search for your love, right through Hell and Heaven_  
_Millions of years yet to come and in all dimensions_  
_I know that you'll always be my happy ending_  
_My happy ending_

* * *

Kylo looked up as he exited the refresher in his quarters, stunned to find himself in front of a very naked Rey. Water glistened like diamonds on her skin, on her pert breasts, down her long legs. At once, he felt himself respond. The effect she had on him was noticeable since, having just showered, the dark blue towel hanging low on his hips was the only stitch of clothing he had on.

But Kylo didn't care; he was too busy burning every inch of Rey's body into his brain. She was perfection, putting every fantasy he'd had about her to shame. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet, in fact, she looked like she was…

"Oh, Ben." Rey sighed breathily.

Kylo moved forward, as if in a trance, his eyes following the movement of her hand. She was…pleasuring herself? While thinking about  _him_? After the kiss they had shared a couple days ago, Kylo knew that she was attracted to him, but he was not prepared for this lush display. With Snoke sulking around in his head, Kylo had found it distasteful to pleasure himself in the past. Now, however, he couldn't think about anything else.

As he reached her side, Kylo kneeled next to basin, watching as Rey's fingers disappeared into her slippery folds. She moaned again, and lust took over. Turning her cheek toward his, Kylo initiated a soul-stealing kiss. Rey gasped in surprise, but only pressed toward him as he replaced her fingers with his own.

Testing the tightness of her opening, Kylo slowly began moving in and out, brushing her clitoris with his thumb on every stroke. He had never touched another woman like this in his life, but everything seemed to come naturally with Rey. They were in complete sync, just like when they fought back-to-back against the Praetorian Guard, her body dancing to the rhythm he set forth.

Kylo massaged her tongue in time with the motion of his hand, pushing her over the edge and causing her to cry out in rapture. He held her afterward, supporting her as she came down. As Rey started pressing kisses to his neck and chest, Kylo lifted her from the tub and started toward his bed.

"Ben," Rey murmured like a litany against his skin, "Ben, Ben, Ben!"

Kylo placed her body on his silk sheets carefully, caressing her limbs as she stretched like a cat under him. Through their bond, Kylo recognized that both his bed and hers existed in the same space, merged and yet separate in his mind. It was a surreal experience, but it didn't scare him. Nothing could now.

"The sheets will get wet," she protested shyly.

"I don't care," he replied huskily as stared down at her in awe.

Rey's hand lifted toward his towel, tugging at it. It was unnerving to be the only one completely naked.

"Rey," he gritted out, catching the towel, "I'm trying to hold back but—"

"Why?" she asked softly, her hand running daringly over his erection.

"I don't want to force anything on you!" Kylo groaned.

"Like you've ever been able to do that." Rey smirked at him mischievously.

Kylo smiled a little nervously, then moved her hand back up to the tie at his hip. "I'm not…I've never…but, I want what you want."

At Kylo's sudden shyness, Rey's lips parted in surprise.

"Ben, I want you so much." She admitted easily. "I should be embarrassed right now, this is my first time being with someone, but I can't be. Because I'm with you."

Kylo allowed her to remove the towel, his body clenching at the fascinated look on her face.

"Can I…?" her request trailed off as she blushed brightly.

Kylo nodded, then hissed in pleasure as she touched him.

"I've never seen a naked man before," she confessed bashfully. "You're beautiful. Like silk over steel."

"Not as beautiful as you." He responded, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Rey touched the healing bowcaster wound at his hip, the lightsaber scar across his chest and face. "I'm sorry." She whispered forlornly.

Kylo kissed away her sudden tears, murmuring, "It's not your fault, these wounds are due to my actions. I could never blame you."

She nodded her head in understanding, reassured by his words, and kissed the scar across his cheek tenderly.

Moving to lie beside her on the bed, Kylo brought her close. The heat from her body seared him, and he basked in her glorious warmth. He stroked down her sides, touching her stomach, cupping her bottom. Rey quivered, smoothing her hands over his broad chest before pulling back slightly.

"Ben, there's something I have to say before we continue. I want complete honesty between us." Rey said seriously.

Kylo's heart nearly stopped in anticipation. "What is it?"

"I think Snoke lied about forging the bond between us. I believe it's always been there, since the very first time we met. Maybe since before either of us was born." Rey asserted. "But, I don't think that we've been manipulated in any way. My feelings for you are my own. I know that we were made for each other. That we balance each other. And I believe that, together, we can bring balance to the Force as well."

"Rey, what are you—"

"I love you, Ben." She said fiercely.

Ben stared at her in disbelief. She loved him? Ben Solo? She was the most incredible person he had even met, the strongest, the most determined, the most loving. Yes. Yes, of course. They were a matched pair. Soulmates. He had felt it back on Takodana, the first time he had held Rey in his arms. And he'd been fighting a losing battle ever since.

Ben drew her hand to his lips, closing his eyes as emotion welled up inside him. He felt free, restored to his former self. All because Rey loved him.

"Rey, I've never loved anything more than I love you. Not my parents, not tainting to become a Jedi, not being Supreme Leader, nothing. I would give up anything, my very life, for you." Ben declared.

"Ben!" Rey cried, tears flowing free. "What are you saying?"

"I'll leave the First Order. Tomorrow. I'll come to you. I'll be with you. I'll help you achieve all of your dreams." Ben promised. "I love you, Rey."

Rey crushed her mouth against his, sharing her elation through their link. Ben smoothed her hair back from her face, wiping away tears, cupping her cheeks. He breathed only because she did, he lived only because she was alive. Moving over her, Ben slid between her open thighs. Rey gripped his back, pulling him down on top of her hungrily.

"Rey, Rey, help me," he whispered against her lips, leading her hand between their bodies.

Rey carefully maneuvered him in place, finding the most pleasurable angle as he began to slowly push his hips down against hers.

"Ben!" Rey gasped. "Ben, please!"

Ben surged forward at her insistence, breaking through the small barrier marking her innocence with ease; she was still aroused from their earlier foreplay. They both groaned at the impact of what they were feeling. As always, they were perfectly attuned to each other, connecting on a level so deep that it was impossible to tell where her she ended and he began.

"Rey, are you—" Ben started, even though he knew the answer.

"Don't stop!" she panted, biting his shoulder.

Ben settled over her, steadily pumping in and out of her grasping sheath. Rey's legs laced behind his back as she lifted up to him, urging him on.

"Rey! I—ah—I don't want to hurt you!" Ben warned, scared of his own strength.

"You won't! Ben! Ohh! I know you won't! Please!" she nearly screamed, her hands tugging at his hips.

Ben rolled over onto his back as his resolve snapped, putting her in control of their pace. Straddling him, Rey bounced up and down quickly, making Ben groan in response to her enthusiastic motions. She was as wild for him as he was for her. Ben felt his eyes cross as she braced her hands on his thick chest and ground downward.

Pulling her forward slightly, Ben lips found a rosy nipple, sucking it into his mouth eagerly. Rey moaned loudly, pushing herself closer to his tempting mouth. Ben massaged her other breast in turn, playing with them until they were so sensitive that Rey whimpered with every lick or pass of his thumb.

As she began to tire from the frantic pace, Ben molded his hands around her waist as flipped them over again. Driving for completion this time, Ben thrust into her over and over, adjusting his hips as she tugged him to the spot that gave her the most pleasure. And then he knew nothing at all as stars exploded behind his eyes, as the world shattered and nothing but Rey and the pleasure they shared existed in all the universe.

* * *

_I know forever don't exist_  
_But after this life, I'll find you in the next_  
_So when I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth_  
_I'll keep finding, finding you_

* * *

Ben felt more relaxed than had in his entire life. Rey had given herself to him, without reservation. Her love for him spilled from every pore, and he felt protected by it; nothing could spoil the light growing inside him now. Snoke was no longer whispering in his mind, poisoning him from the inside out. Instead, a beautiful ray of starlight was seeping into his thoughts, into his very being. Into his heart. Every moment in her company was a miracle.

Rey, who was draped across his chest, sighed contentedly.

"What was that for?" Ben asked teasingly.

"I was just thinking," she said with an impish smile, "about how fun it's going to be to share this tiny hut with you."

"Oh, yeah? Think your bed is big enough? I guess you could just sleep on the floor." He poked her side, eliciting a playful shriek form her.

"Oh, I'm going to get you back for that!" she promised. "And if anything, you're going to be the one on your knees, Ben Solo!"

"I don't doubt it." he smiled back. "I guess I'll just have to hold you close every night so we can both sleep in comfort."

Rey lifted up slightly to look into his eyes. "Yes." She whispered before leaning down to kiss him.

A jolt of unease suddenly shot through him.

"What—Ben?" Rey asked as he sat up.

"Something's wrong." He told her in hushed tones. "There's—I have to get dressed."

Ben made a mad dash for his uniform, pulling it on in record time.

"Ben, what's happening? Please, talk to me!" Rey said worriedly.

"It's Hux—I have this feeling. I think—I think he's going to try to kill me. I think he's assumed control of the First Order. I have to get off this ship. Now." Ben said, pulling up his boots.

"What?!" Rey scrambled into a sitting position on the bed. "Ben, what can I do?"

"Hux doesn't know that I'm aware of his intentions, but I may have to blow a hole in this Star Destroyer to escape. If something happens—" Ben started.

"No!" Rey jumped off the bed, grasping Ben's hands.

Ben gripped them tightly in return before going over to the console on his desk. "Listen to me. If something goes wrong, I need you to find me."

"I initiated our bond tonight, I can find you again. I know it!" She said to his surprise.

"You did? How—"

"It doesn't matter, I'll explain later. Please, what do you want me to do?"

"These are my current coordinates," he said as he pulled them up on his screen. "If all goes well, I'll randevu with you on—"

"Ahch-To." She said firmly. "We're on Ahch-To. It's here, out past the Outer Rim."

Ben looked surprised. "You're telling me where the Resistance is located? But—"

She put a finger to his lips. "I trust you. Just come back to me in one piece. Please."

Ben stood up, hugging her tightly. "I promise. I love you."

Rey pulled his head down to hers, kissing him passionately. "I love you, too. Now stay alive!"

And then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I posted the second chapter early since this is my first time publishing on AO3, and I'd like for people to find my work. I've been on FanFiction.net since 2003, but wanted to give this site a try too. Send me a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading, friends! Part III will be up within the next few days. Follow me on Tumblr (as sushigirlali) for my daily shenanigans and fangirling!

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Ali: So…does Rey ever ask you to put the mask on during sex?  
Kylo: Excuse me?!  
Ali: Come on, you can tell me! I only gossip on Wednesdays.  
Kylo: Not that it's any of your business, but I destroyed my mask.  
Ali: You really expect me to believe that you don't have like eight duplicate masks in your Darth Vader shrine room?  
Kylo: …  
Ali: That's what I thought. So! Does Rey ever ask you to put the mask on during sex?  
Kylo: …maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** ** _:_**  This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:**  Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed my little story, and a special shout out to those who have left kudos and reviews. I really appreciate it, and they definitely motivate me to write more. I haven't received any nastiness myself, but some people really seem to hate the Reylo ship. Still, I want to stay positive and not sink to the same level as antis. Fandom can be a scary place sometimes, but it's okay to like what you like and not worry about the rest. May the Force be with you! You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali. Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part III  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_I know forever don't exist_   
_After this life, I'll find you in the next_   
_When I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth_   
_I'll keep finding, finding you_

* * *

Rey raced into the Millennium Falcon's lounge, panting hard. She had barely taken time to dress after breaking the connection with Ben.

"General Organa!" she gasped as she slid to a stop in front of her.

"Rey? What's wrong?" Leia asked, looking away from the star map BB-8 was projecting.

"I need to speak with you. Alone. Urgently." Rey said quickly. "Please."

Leia got up, exchanging worried glances with Poe and the other surviving senior officers.

"Let's talk in the crew quarters." Leia indicated for Rey to follow her.

Luckily, the sleeping quarters were empty as they arrived, so Rey launched into a clumsy explanation.

"Ben is—I've done something without permission. He—Ben is returning to us. He's choosing the light. I—I…" Rey stammered, realizing all of a sudden that she was talking to her lover's mother, and not just General Organa.

"Rey," Leia said sternly. "Come sit down, child, and speak slowly."

"General, I told Ben where we are. He's—" She started.

"You did what?" Leia sat up sharply.

"Please, General, please let me explain." Rey begged her.

"Proceed." Leia allowed.

"Ben and I are—well. What I'm trying to say is he's leaving the First Order. Today. Right now. Hux is trying to seize control and kill him, so he has to leave immediately. I told him our location and he's coming to Ahch-To." Rey held her breath, trying to decipher Leia's expression.

"Rey, I know that the dark side can be tempting, but—" Leia began skeptically.

"It's not like that." Rey interrupted. "I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you about this before now, but I was trying to protect him. Ben and I are bonded through the Force. We can project ourselves over any distance and speak to each other. Just as Luke did on Crait."

"Did Luke know about this…connection?" Leia asked, stunned at the revelation.

"Yes, he did." Rey acknowledged. "He tried to stop me from going to Snoke's ship, but I knew that I had to in order to save Ben. General, he's changed. He finally knows the truth about Luke's supposed betrayal—"

"You know why my son turned to the dark side?" Leia looked shocked.

"Yes, both Ben and Luke explained their side of the incident to me. But that's not what matters. What matters is that Ben has been able to look objectively at the events of that fateful night, and now realizes that he was mistaken. Ben knows that Luke would not have killed him. With this vital piece of information, along with Snoke's death, I truly believe that he's free to be Ben Solo again." Rey said honestly.

Leia still looked extremely concerned. "I would love to believe you, Rey, but what if Kylo Ren is able to control you through this link, like Snoke did him?"

"General, Ben has never been able to control me. Not even the first time we met, when I was a complete novice in the ways of the Force." Rey insisted.

"Has he used it to hurt you in any way?" Leia enquired.

"No!" Rey denied emphatically. "No, he's been very gentle. Even when he's angry with me, he hasn't tried to harm me."

"How often have you linked with him?"

"At first it was random, maybe every couple of days, but I initiated the bond myself just a few hours ago. I think I can do it again. I think he can too." Rey informed her truthfully. "As far as I can tell, our bond is sustained through the Force itself. Like a spiritual bridge."

Despite herself, Leia looked up in wonder. "That is a rare thing, Rey, to be able to hold such a strong connection without adverse effects." Rey knew she was thinking about her dearly departed brother.

"Yes, I know." Rey replied earnestly.

"Can you interact physically through this bond?" Leia's queried, her eyes fixed on Rey's face.

Rey blushed, but nodded.

"Rey, are you sure your mind hasn't been clouded by Kylo Ren? The Sith are capable of a great many mind games. He could be using you, tricking you, in order to find our base. I can't allow the Resistance to be snuffed out, not even for my wayward son, not even for you." Leia said seriously.

Staring directly into her eyes, Rey covered Leia's hand with her own, allowing her leader access to her mind at will. "I swear to you with all that I am, Ben is on our side! He fought side-by-side with me against Snoke's Praetorian Guard. He killed Snoke himself to protect me. General, Ben Solo is in love with me."

Leia's eyes winded as she sensed the truth behind Rey's words, seeing Ben as Rey did through her memories. "I…thought he was gone forever, after Han…but now…Rey, you've pulled off a miracle."

Leia sounded so hopeful that Rey knew the General was finally starting to understand. Rey only prayed that Leia would skip over their more personal moments if she read her mind further. Still, the potential embarrassment was worth it to save Ben's life.

"Alright, we'll help him." Leia conceded, wiping away an errant tear. "But I'm still not comfortable with putting the Resistance in harm's way. There are so few of us now. Do you have a plan?"

"I think you and the rest of the Resistance should take the Falcon and disappear for a few hours. I'll wait here for Ben, and will call you back when it's safe." Rey said.

"How will you contact us?" Leia asked.

"With the binary beacons. I'll turn mine on once it's safe to come back." Rey replied.

"This could work." Leia contemplated. "What is my son's part in all this? Did he tell you of his intentions?"

"Ben said he may have to blow up the Star Destroyer his command shuttle is on to get out. But honestly, I'm hoping he's able to sneak away without a fight. Since we know the First Order has developed active lightspeed tracking, I'm scared that he'll unintentionally lead the First Order to our doorstep." Rey said, voicing fears that had arisen once her senses came back to her.

"Obviously, you didn't consider the consequences when you gave my son the coordinates to our safe haven." Leia said disapprovingly.

Rey felt her face heat. No, in her panic, she hadn't thought about anyone but Ben.

"You're not the first, nor will you be the last, to be struck momentarily insane by love." Leia sighed, patting Rey's hand in a motherly manner.

"General, I'm sorry that I acted so rashly. I was afraid." Rey freely admitted.

Leia nodded in understanding. "Are you sure that you'll be alright alone down here? I could leave Poe or Finn with you." She suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't think that would help the situation, but thanks for worrying about me. Besides, I haven't, uh, talked to Finn about Ben yet." Rey cringed at the idea of telling her best friend she was in love with the perceived enemy.

"I'm sure he'll take it in stride, having just recently discovered love himself." Leia responded pointedly.

Rey laughed, as Leia had meant her too.

"Now, I have to go sell this outlandish plan to our compatriots. I suggest you sneak out the back and get that beacon ready." Leia stood, drawing Rey up into a warm hug.

"Thank you for trusting me, General." Rey sighed, appreciating the comfort Leia offered.

"I think you should get used to just calling me Leia." She smirked in that way mother's do when they know something that you don't.

But, never having had a real mother before, Rey just smiled back before taking her leave.

* * *

_I know forever don't exist_   
_But after this life, I'll find you in the next_   
_So when I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth_

* * *

Rey paced back and forth on the flat, rocky outcrop where the Millennium Falcon had lifted off from five hours earlier. She was beginning to worry about Ben. It had been over an hour since she had attempted to connect with him through the Force. He hadn't responded to her call, nor had he tried to make contact himself.

"Where are you, Ben?" Rey wondered out loud.

Rey knew she was being unreasonable, but he should've at least checked in with her by now. Maybe their bond didn't work at lightspeed? No, that was stupid. The Force wasn't bound by something as technological as hyperspace travel. Still, there had to be a reason why he had remained silent so far.

Rey steadfastly refused to think about the worst-case scenario. No, Ben was alive out there, somewhere. She would know if something had happened to him. Leia would know.

So, Rey paced until nightfall when, just as panic started to set in, Ben's command shuttle materialized in the dark blue sky. Rey almost fell to her knees in relief as the craft maneuvered effortlessly onto the landing site.

Minutes later, the entrance ramp extended outward, revealing a cloaked silhouette in the doorway. Rey ran forward as the figure staggered slightly down the gangway.

"Ben?!" Rey yelled as she drew near.

"I'm okay." He assured her. "Just a little beat up."

Rey pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his bruised face.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I had to fight my way to the hanger bay where my command shuttle was kept. The other guys look worse, believe me." He said with a savage grin.

"But how did you get away?"

"I remote piloted my TIE fighter to catch their attention and throw off the lightspeed tracker, then jumped to lightspeed in my command shuttle from inside the hangar. I didn't stick around to see what happened to the Star Destroyer." Ben explained.

"After seeing the damage Holdo caused by jumping into the First Order's fleet firsthand, I can only imagine." Rey said, whistling softly. "But where have you been all this time? It's been over twelve hours since we…since I saw you last."

"Well, I didn't want to lead the First Order to you. So, I drove through an asteroid field on the way in case anyone was following me, or my ploy with the TIE fighter didn't work." He told her.

"So, that's why you wouldn't answer me." Rey shook her head. Ben was a risk-taker, just like his father.

"Hey, I was concentrating on not crashing into giant flying balls of rock. I figured you wanted me alive more than you wanted reassurance." Ben replied.

"You're no good to me dead, Ben Solo." Rey agreed coyly, running her fingers through his wavy hair. "I need you."

Ben groaned at her touch, crushing her body against his as he breathed in her scent.

"Ben!" she yelped in mock protest as his lips attacked her throat.

He titled her face up to his in answer, taking her mouth in a fierce, heated kiss. Rey sank into his embrace, loving the unadulterated passion he felt for her. They whispered their love for each other between kisses, thrilled to be together in person, and on the same page, at long last.

Just as Ben started pulling her toward the command shuttle, the telltale sound of the Millennium Falcon rang through the air.

"They aren't supposed to come back until I use this." She said, holding up the deactivated binary beacon around her wrist.

When Ben didn't respond, Rey looked up into his face. He seemed frozen as the Falcon landed before them.

"It's going to be okay." Rey reassured him. "I've already spoken with your mother. She knows that you're here. They all do."

Ben gave her a stunned look. "I knew it was inevitable that I would see her again, but now that the moment is here, I—I don't know what to say."

Rey moved to his side, holding his hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay." She repeated. "You're not alone."

Suddenly the Falcon's exterior door opened, followed by the piercing sound of metal grinding against metal as the ramp struggled to extend.

"Stupid, old piece of junk." Leia muttered crossly as she walked out to meet them.

"General—I mean, Leia. What are you doing here? I haven't called you back yet." Rey asked curiously.

"I got tired of waiting. Poe of all people recommended patience, but I overrode him." Leia replied serenely.

As Leia turned to look at Ben, his hand tightened around Rey's.

"Mother, I—mother—" Ben tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"Ben, it's okay." Rey whispered soothingly. "Take your time."

"Mother, I'm sorry. For Father. For Luke. For everything." Ben choked out.

Leia moved forward slowly, her face pained but open. "I know, my son, I know."

Leia raised Rey and Ben's connected hands, enveloping them with both of hers.

"Because of this—because of the two of you—we have a chance to put the past behind us and move toward a brighter future." Leia told them solemnly. "This will not be an easy transition for any of us. Especially those who have lost friends and family due to your actions as Kylo Ren."

Ben flinched, but nodded. Despite his change of heart, there was much he had to atone for.

"I won't make excuses for my many misdeeds. I have done some truly evil things in the service of the dark side. But, I promise you that I will spend every day of the rest of my life protecting you and Rey, and helping to bring a permanent end to the First Order." Ben vowed.

Leia touched Ben's face, her eyes glistening. "I've missed you, Ben."

"Mother!" Ben pulled Leia into his arms, hugging her close.

Rey smiled through her tears, thrilled to see Ben reconcile with his mother. She was secretly grateful to Hux for speeding along Ben's exit from the First Order. Every day he spent away from the dark side was a step in the right direction. And, as Snoke's influence dissipated, she hoped Ben would come to embrace his new life in the Resistance.

Ben threw an arm around Rey's shoulders as Leia pulled back. He seemed to need constant contact with her, not that she minded.

Thudding footsteps suddenly echoed in the cool night as Poe Dameron stormed off the Falcon, glaring at Ben the whole way.

"Poe, I've decided to let Ben stay." Leia calmly headed him off. "He is willing to join the Resistance, at Rey's side, and provide us with tactical information about the First Order and its allies."

"Is that so? Then as a sign of good faith, hand over your weapon." Poe demanded hotly.

Ben smirked at the insolent command, his free hand moving to the hilt of his lightsaber. Rey elbowed him in warning from under the shelter of his other arm.

"Poe, do you really think that's necessary?" Rey asked warily.

"How can you trust him after what he's done?!" Poe challenged.

"Poe!" Leia reprimanded. "You accepted help from a Stormtrooper with relative ease. Please try to have the same courtesy towards my son."

"Leia, don't be blind! Finn was a slave to the First Order who refused to murder innocent people in cold blood. I hardly think that equates him to this  _monster_." Poe shot back.

Ben held up a hand as Rey started to protest.

"You're right, I  _was_ a monster. I've done horrible things. Things I'll never be able to make up for. And they haunt me." Ben said, his voice thick with emotion. "Please, just give me a chance to do something right."

Poe considered him thoughtfully for a few moments before breaking into a friendly smile. "Alright, you get one chance. But if you screw up, I'll make it my mission in life to destroy you."

And with that, Poe went back up the ramp, whistling to himself.

"Welcome to the Resistance." Leia said wryly as Ben stared after Poe in confusion and Rey doubled over with laughter.

* * *

_I'll keep finding, finding, finding you  
_ _Keep finding, finding you_

* * *

Ben stared up at the ceiling, his muscles aching from the day's activities. Ever since he'd shown up a week ago, Poe seemed to be trying to kill him with manual labor. Not that he minded, it gave him something to do when Rey was tied up with meetings.

When she wasn't in strategic planning sessions with his mother, Rey and Ben trained day and night. There was so much that she needed to learn about the Force, and not a lot of time to do it in. But she was a natural, just like him. Her raw strength and talent allowed her to pick up advanced teachings rather easily.

Truth be told, Ben believed that he would learn more from her in the long run. He felt more comfortable in his own skin, gaining confidence and perspective with each day. The guilt was still there, for all the atrocities he had committed, but it was manageable now. The first few days on Ahch-To had been nearly unbearable. Everywhere he looked, he saw the faces of his victims.

Shockingly, the reactions from his mother's small Resistance force ranged from ignoring his existence to tolerating him. But no one seemed to outright hate him. And that's how he knew he was fighting on the right side once and for all. The fact that these people were giving him a second chance, the same ones he had tried to exterminate not too long ago, meant the galaxy to him.

And then there was Rey, his shining light. Without her, he knew where he'd be now: angry, alone, and still in Snoke's service. Instead, he had hope for the first time in years. He had a life now, with Rey and his mother, and the promise of a future full of love and acceptance.

As if he had summoned her through their bond, Rey entered the hut, yawning.

"How was your day?" Ben asked as she flopped face down on their bed next to him.

"Supremely annoying." Rey sighed.

"Yeah?" he said, shifting onto his side.

"But it's getting better by the minute." She murmured happily as Ben began massaging the back of her neck.

"What happened?"

"Our supposed allies have finally surfaced, and they've been tripping over themselves trying to get back into Leia's good graces." She said in disgust. "I guess now that they know Leia has two Jedi on her side, they're eager to jump into the sack with us again."

"Sounds like it could get crowded fast." Ben chuckled, digging into a spot that made Rey's toes curl.

"Ooh—what?" It was hard to concentrate when he had his hands on her.

"Try to keep up, love." He said with a knowing smile. "Has Leia decided who we'll go to first?"

"Very funny." Rey turned over to face him, lacing her arms around his neck. "She said he was an old friend of your father's. A smuggler in his own right, but apparently, he's gone legit. Something about a city in the clouds."

Ben leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against hers, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Rey hummed in appreciation at the gentle contact.

"That must mean Lando. He's kept out of the fray over the last few years, so his resources should be intact." Ben told her, swopping in for a more intense kiss.

But Rey pushed him onto his back before he knew what was happening, flattening her hands on his and trapping them above his head in excitement.

"Lando Calrissian?!" Rey gasped. "But he's famous! He fought with your mother and father and Luke in the rebellion! I can't believe it! Do you think I'll be able to meet him?!"

Ben stared up at her bemusedly. "I'm sure you'll get to meet him. As long as you do something for me first."

"And what's that?" Rey's eyebrows lifted.

"Come down here and kiss me." Ben said sensually, pushing up against her.

"Oh, is that all?" Rey giggled, wriggling her bottom.

Straddling his hips as she was, the movement sent shock waves straight to his groin.

"Please." Ben whispered longingly. "I've missed you."

"Like this?" Rey lowered her torso until her face was level with his, hovering over his lips teasingly.

"Rey!"

"Shh…here," Rey whispered as she moved his hands to her backside. "There, now, isn't that better?"

Their eyes met, both intense, hazel against deep brown. Rey framed his face, running her fingertips through his thick locks lovingly, before leaning down to kiss him properly. As the kiss grew in passion, Ben gripped her bottom, shaping it under his hands, grinding her center on his burgeoning erection. They moaned in unison as the world spun away and there was nothing but the hunger they shared for one another.

"Hey, Rey, I need to talk to—oh for the love of—don't you two ever stop?!" Finn yelled, holding a hand in front of his eyes in disgust.

"Finn!" Rey growled, sitting back on Ben's hips. "What have I told you about knocking?!"

"I did knock!" he retorted defensively. "Look, I need to talk to you, but I can tell this is a bad time."

"No, it's okay," Rey sighed. "Just give me a minute."

"Is that all it takes with him?" Finn joked.

"Get. Out." Rey ordered, pointing toward the exit.

As Finn shut the door behind him, Ben laughed under her.

"I take it you haven't spoken to Finn today." Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rey questioned.

"He wants to discuss Rose with you." Ben informed her.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he was in here looking for you earlier and wouldn't shut up about her." Ben said in exasperation.

"Are you two…bonding?" Rey asked cheekily.

"I wouldn't call it that, so much as he kept talking and I didn't throw him bodily from the room." Ben denied. He had an image to uphold, after all.

"Oh my, you are bonding!" Rey cried happily. "I love you!"

Ben smiled as she kissed him one more time before getting up. He caught her hand as she slid off the bed.

"You can play therapist to Finn now, but tonight you're mine." Ben teased.

"Forever." Rey promised.

And she was.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N** : And this is how I would start Episode IX! I'll start posting the second arc to this little fic in a few days. Please send me reviews, and let me know what you think. You can follow me on Tumblr (as sushigirlali) for my day to day nonsense. Thanks, friends! 3

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Kylo: I can't believe you sustained motivation long enough to finish this fic.  
Ali: Babe, you're telling me! But Reylo is giving me so much inspiration right now, I just couldn't stop.  
Kylo: It's almost like you've stopped being a lazy asshole who starts things they can't finish.  
Ali: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Kylo: You've been writing a seven chapter, umpteen thousand word Dramione fic for like two years.  
Ali: I can neither confirm nor deny this allegation.  
Kylo: You're a crazy person.  
Ali: I can neither confirm nor deny this allegation.  
Kylo: *Throws up his hands and walks away*  
Ali: *Whispers after he's gone*  _It's gonna be TEN chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** ** _:_**  This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:**  Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : Surprise! I'm back again with some more Relyo goodness. The next three parts of this fic will be paired with the song Learn To Let Go by Kesha from the Rainbow album. If you couldn't tell, I love Kesha, and her newest album inspires me a lot. I fell deep down the character development hole this chapter, but I think it adds a lot to the story. Hope y'all agree! Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part IV  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_Been a prisoner of the past_  
_Had a bitterness when I looked back_  
_Was telling everyone it's not that bad_  
_'Til all my shit hit the fan_

* * *

Ben wiped the sweat from his brow as Ahch-To's dual suns settled high in the sky. He knew he shouldn't complain, Rey had grown up in the scorching Jakku desert after all, but the heat was starting to get to him. His shirt was sticking to his skin, making it uncomfortable to continue breaking rocks in the dusty quarry.

At first, Ben assumed that Poe had assigned him such a menial task for spiteful reasons, but after spending some time with the Resistance, Ben knew the truth: there were simply too few people to do all the work that needed to be done.

Not everyone had a roof over their heads, like the hut he shared with Rey, so Ben understood the importance of building more shelters. Especially since the island temple was prone to bouts of heavy rainfall with little to no warning.

So, Ben took a swig of water and bent to pick up his discarded sledgehammer. As he stood up again, a figure to his left caught his eye. Finn was walking into the quarry, flinging off his signature jacket as he went. He didn't seem to notice Ben, but instead marched over to a large collection of boulders and started smashing them at an alarming pace. He seemed to be working out his aggression on the rocks.

Ben smirked. He could relate to that. Before Rey, he was disposed to act out in extreme violence whenever his emotions got the best of him. Now, however, he just talked out whatever was bothering him with her. She had changed his life in more ways than he could count.

Something big must be bothering Finn, maybe something to do with Rose? Ben debated if he should try to ask Finn about it or not. While Finn hadn't been openly hostile to him, he was still wary around Ben. Not that Ben blamed him. Their last meeting before he joined the Resistance had been at the point of a lightsaber, after all.

In fact, he had yet to apologize to Finn about the incident. Rey said it was important to make amends in order to move forward. Deciding to reach out, Ben put down the hammer again and walked toward the former stormtrooper cautiously.

"Finn." Ben called out clearly.

Finn paused in his work, panting hard. Turning, his eyebrows rose in surprise as Ben neared.

"What's up?" Finn asked guardedly.

"What did those rocks do to deserve such a beating?" Ben joked, trying for levity.

"Ha—very funny." Finn chuckled, relaxing a bit. "I'm just blowing off some steam."

"Anything you want to…talk about?" Ben invited uncertainly.

"Not really." Finn laughed. "Anyway, I'm don't think you'd understand."

"Try me." Ben said, a little insulted.

Finn looked at him seriously, as if contemplating how to respond. Just as Ben opened his mouth to recuse himself, Finn spoke up.

"Alright." Finn said. "You promise not to say anything? I usually talk to Rey about this kind of stuff, but she's busy right now."

Ben nodded.

"Alright." Finn said again. "Rose kind of told me that she loves me a while ago, but I haven't said it back yet. And we had a fight about it. So, that's why I said you wouldn't understand. You and Rey are so in love it's disgusting sometimes. But I'm not sure exactly what I feel yet. I don't have the Force to guide me."

Ben digested Finn's words, a few of them sticking out to him. "How long is 'a while ago?'"

"Ah—well…she said it while we were fighting the First Order on Crait." He admitted.

"That was over two weeks ago, Finn." Ben said dryly.

"Well, I mean, it wasn't exactly an opportune moment, and she did pass out right afterword." Finn defended himself.

"No wonder you're in so much trouble." Ben ribbed.

"Well, what should I do then, since you know so much about the subject?" Finn huffed.

"First of all, you need to figure out if you love Rose or not. It's not fair to string her along if you don't, but it's equally unfair to hold back when she's opening up to you if you do." Ben advised. Having never been in a relationship before Rey, he hoped he sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

Finn blew out a harsh breath. "I mean I—of course I have feelings for her. Rose is amazing! But she's only the second girl I've met, so how do I know that she's  _the one_ , or whatever?"

"It's easier for Rey and I, since we're connected through the Force. I know that she loves me, and she knows that I love her. There's no hiding it. But that's not how most relationships work." Ben acknowledged.

"Tell me about it." Finn scoffed.

"Finn, either you know your own mind or you don't." Ben said frankly. "I can't tell you what you do or do not feel. Search your feelings, and I'm sure you'll discover the truth."

Finn was quiet for so long that Ben began to think he'd overstepped his bounds. And then Finn held out his hand.

"Thanks, Ben." Finn said sincerely, shaking his former enemy's hand.

"Uh—no problem." Ben said awkwardly. "Listen. There's something else I wanted to say."

Finn looked at him inquiringly.

"I apologize for attempting to kill you on Starkiller Base." Ben said formally.

Finn laughed in surprise. "Well, I've already forgiven you for that. You're different now, and believe me, I've been watching. But I trust Rey and, well, she trusts you. So, I guess that means I do too. But thanks for the apology! And the advice! I'm going to go find Rose now, and see if she'll forgive me. See you later!"

Ben watched, a little dumbfounded, as Finn picked up his jacket, waved over his shoulder, and raced back toward the living quarters. Shaking his head in amused relief, Ben picked up the sledgehammer again. There was still work to do.

* * *

_I know I'm always like_  
_Telling everybody you don't gotta be a victim_  
_Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment_  
_Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you_

* * *

Rey listened intently as Leia and Poe discussed their plan to meet up with Lando Calrissian in Cloud City. She was surprised to be included in this closed strategy session, and even more shockingly, so had Ben. He was running late, so they had started without him.

"While I trust Lando, his security has been—uh—compromised before." Leia said delicately.

"And by that you mean he betrayed you to Darth Vader the first time you met." Poe responded sardonically.

"That was a long time ago, and he more than redeemed himself." Leia dismissed. "Nevertheless, we should take precautions."

"What do you have in mind?" Poe asked. "We could rig some explosives on—"

"No, Poe. No explosives! We don't want to blow up our benefactor's city the moment we arrive." Leia cut him off.

Poe rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I think we should leave Ben on the Falcon once we reach Bespin. The First Order doesn't know that he's joined us, so I believe it's best we keep that information secret for as long as possible." Leia proposed.

"He won't like that." Rey interjected.

"No, he won't." Leia agreed. "However, I think we need an ace up our sleeve in case things go south."

"Yeah, that could work." Poe said thoughtfully. "Rey, Finn, and I will be your forward protection, and Ben can be the back-up."

"Excuse me?" Ben said sharply, entering the Millennium Falcon's lounge, now the de facto command center.

"Ben, join us." Leia invited pleasantly.

Ben moved to stand by Rey, who immediately took his hand in hers. He hadn't had a violent outburst since coming to Ahch-To, so Rey had the feeling this meeting was a kind of test. Like when Poe attempted to rile Ben the first night he switched sides. She sincerely hoped that he would pass with flying colors.

"Why do you want me to stay behind? I'm the best fighter here, next to Rey." Ben asked directly.

"Ben, I think it would be best to conceal your defection from the First Order for now. There could be spies in Cloud City, it's happened before, so I'd like you to remain on the Millennium Falcon for the duration of the mission." Leia explained carefully.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Ben's voice shook slightly.

Rey could hear the hurt in his voice, so she sent him warmth and reassurance through their link. He squeezed her hand in return. She leaned towards him a bit and sniffed appreciatively. He must have taken a bath recently. Not that she should be noticing things like that during an important meeting, Rey chastised herself. Leia snapped her back into focus.

"No, sweetheart." Leia denied softly. "But if we get into trouble, we need someone to save us. You're the person I trust to do so."

"Do you really believe that First Order spies could have invaded Calrissian's ranks?" Ben asked his mother.

"Yes, I consider it to be very likely." Leia replied honestly.

"And you're confident that you can protect my mother?" Ben directed at Poe.

"She's my first priority. I'll keep her safe." Poe promised.

"Ben, you can monitor us through our bond." Rey contributed. "That way you'll know what's happening at all times."

Ben looked at Rey. "Do you think this is a good plan?"

"I do." Rey affirmed, biting her lip thoughtfully. "If nothing goes wrong, we've been overly cautious. But if something does happen, we'll need a way out."

"…Alright." He agreed at last. "But I want to know the entire plan, from start to finish. And if I feel like anything is off once we reach Cloud City, the Falcon won't hold me."

The tension in the room eased, and his mother came forward smiling.

"Of course, my son, that's perfectly reasonable." Leia said. "Come now, I'll show you everything."

* * *

_I think it's time to practice what I preach_  
_Exorcise the demons inside me_  
_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

* * *

Ben paced the length of their small hut, going over the plan in his mind. So many variables. So many potential dangers. When he was with the First Order, when he was Kylo Ren, he went into battle with an army at his back. Now, however, he was relegated to being the last case scenario for a Resistance that barely trusted him.

"Why were you late to the meeting?" Rey asked from the bed, bringing him out of his musings.

"I lost track of time in the quarry. Finn showed up and we got to talking before I had finished for the day." He said, watching as she unfurled a thick quilted blanket.

She paused in her task, looking astonished. "You and Finn talked? Was it about Rose again?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we were—ugh—bonding." Ben teased, recalling her words from the other day. "Apparently Rose told him she loved him a few weeks ago but, as of this afternoon, he hadn't responded in kind."

"That idiot." Rey said crossly. "No wonder they've been arguing so much."

"True enough. It must be difficult for him to make personal connections on that level, though, considering his upbringing." Ben said soberly.

"What do you mean?" Rey questioned, looking puzzled.

"Rey, he was raised as a stormtrooper." Ben said gently.

"I know that, he told me as much on Takodana." Rey asserted.

"And do you know what being a stormtrooper entails?" He didn't look forward to telling her.

"Well, he said he was taken from his family as a child, and raised by the First Order. I know that he was in charge of sanitation, and had only been on one combat mission. The one that led to his defection." Rey recalled. "But why would that stop him from sharing his feelings with Rose?"

"Rey, he wasn't just taken, he was kidnapped. His family was likely murdered in the process on some unfortunate Outer Rim colony. Finn was stripped of his given name and assigned the designation FN-2187." Ben relayed, trying to keep his voice even. Remembering his part in all this was painful. "He was then trained under the supervision of Phasma, the most ruthless commander in the First Order. Stormtroopers aren't allowed to be individuals, they aren't able to form close relationships. They are simply part of a whole; part of the war machine."

Ben sat down on the bed, pulling a stunned Rey into his arms.

"He's never said…I didn't know." Rey looked horrified, tears spilling from her wide hazel eyes. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he's not ready to. We've all done things we're not proud of." Ben's lips twisted in self-recrimination. "It's hard to admit past mistakes to the people we care most about. It's even more difficult to admit to the things that we had no control over."

"But I should have asked him about it, about his past. He's my best friend and I feel like I've let him down." Rey lamented.

"I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready." Ben reassured her.

"Ben, did you…were you involved in abducting children for the First Order?" Rey asked hoarsely.

"No, I wasn't complicit in that branch of operations. Still, I didn't try to stop it either." Ben shook his head. "I should have done something. I was so absorbed in my own pain that I ignored the suffering of others."

Rey pulled back, wiping her red-rimmed eyes. "We can't allow the First Order to continue. We have to destroy them."

"I agree. And we will. Together." Ben said, tenderly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Rey said sleepily.

"I'll never lie to you." Ben promised.

"I know." She smiled.

Rey finished unfolding the quit and pulled Ben down to lay beside her. She pillowed her head on his bicep, throwing an arm over his chest. Ben stretched, getting comfortable, and pulled the thick blanket over them both.

"Are you ready for the mission tomorrow?" Rey enquired.

"I'm still not comfortable with staying on the Falcon, but I'll follow orders all the same." Ben affirmed.

"I think Leia's motives are purely about giving us an advantage, but Poe, well…" Rey sighed.

"Dameron still doesn't trust me." Ben finished for her. "Not that I blame him."

"It's going to take time, Ben. The things you've done…" Rey trailed off sadly.

"I know." Ben murmured desolately.

"Ben, look at me." Rey said, turning his cheek. "I feel your honest contrition. I know that you want to do better, to be better. Don't prove it to them, or me, but to yourself. They'll come around eventually."

"When I close my eyes I can see the faces of everyone I've killed, of everyone I've hurt with my actions. I was a fool to believe that Luke truly betrayed me, but it seemed too real at the time." Ben confessed.

"Snoke stoked your fear, Ben. He fed on it." Rey excused sympathetically.

"It wasn't just Snoke. I had…friends at Luke's academy. We were all troubled, and a bad influence on each other. I knew it then, but I wanted to be accepted. They looked up to me because of my lineage, because of Luke. Little did they know, weakness runs deep in my family." Ben said in self-disgust.

"You're not weak!" Rey objected. "You were scared, and angry, when you turned on Luke, but never weak. Leaving the First Order, seeking redemption, that takes strength!"

"Loving you gives me strength." Ben countered, kissing her softly.

"You make me crazy sometimes, but I feel the same way." Rey laughingly replied.

Ben hugged her close, like a talisman of protection. With Rey in his life, he could see the difference between right and wrong. It made the memories of his atrocities that much more terrible, yet showed him the correct path forward at the same time. He had to learn from his mistakes in order to break the cycle of violence that had taken over his life as Kylo Ren. He only hoped that he didn't drag Rey down with him like he had his school friends.

"I ended up ruining their lives." Ben murmured unconsciously.

"Your friends? What happened to them?" Rey queried.

"Some of them died, the rest…." He eyes closed in pain.

"You don't have to tell me now." Rey said comfortingly. "But, I'm here when you're ready."

"I love you, Rey." Ben whispered.

"I love you too." She answered, curling closer.

And then they slept.

* * *

_The past can't haunt me if I don't let it_  
_Live and learn and never forget it_  
_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

* * *

Since the Millennium Falcon was a bit cramped for the few dozen remaining Resistance members to congregate in effectively, Leia and Poe were holding the final mission briefing outside. The benches within the halo of huts served as the meeting location.

"I can't stress how important this mission is." Leia stated frankly. "We're hanging on by a thread, but I still have hope that we will succeed in destroying the First Order, once and for all. To that end, we will need every ally we can gather. Commander Dameron will now go over the details for a final time."

Poe stepped forward, motioning for BB-8 to follow him. The droid rolled into position and projected a star map of the galaxy, zooming in on the route between Ahch-To and Bespin.

"We have just enough fuel to get to Bespin. Lando has guaranteed the Falcon will be refueled and restocked with provisions after we land. While General Organa, Lieutenants Finn, Rey, and Solo, Chewbacca, and I are in Cloud City, Commander D'Acy and Lieutenant Connix will be in charge here on Ahch-To." Poe informed them.

Ben's head shot up at the mention of his name. Dameron's designation of rank surprised him; since when had he been made a Lieutenant? The title was a sign of respect and authority, badges of honor he didn't think he had earned yet. Rey moved closer to him, as if sensing his disquiet, bringing his attention back to the Commander's speech.

"This is a diplomatic mission, but there is a high probability that First Order agents could be present in Cloud City. As a result, General Organa will act as ambassador, while Lieutenants Rey and Finn and I serve as her security detail. Lieutenant Solo will stay with the ship to expedite refueling, and act as back-up should the need arise." Poe explained.

It still bothered Ben that he had to sit on the side lines, but at least he'd be on hand. It would have driven him crazy to wait on Ahch-To while Rey and his mother were in a potentially dangerous location without him.

"We expect this mission will only take a few days, and will update Commander D'Acy if the timetable changes. Please continue to work on the new structures and building up the food stores until we return with more supplies." Poe took a deep breath, looking less than confident for the first time. "In the case of an attack on the planet while we're on Bespin, we won't be here to help you. Please confer with Lieutenant Connix for the agreed upon action plan."

There were worried murmurs in the crowd at Dameron's sober pronouncement. Not that he blamed them, Dameron wasn't offering any hopeful alternatives. But he could.

Ben stood up, drawing Poe's attention. "Commander, may I put in a suggestion."

Poe raised his eyebrows, but motioned for him to continue.

"We can use the command shuttle in case an evacuation is required. It is equipped with the best hyperdrive on the market, and there is plenty of space for everyone here, including emergency supplies." Ben offered.

"I—of course, that's the perfect solution." Poe said in amazement.

"We would never had presumed to volunteer your ship, Ben. Thank you." Leia said gratefully.

"It's not my ship anymore." Ben said firmly. "It belongs to the Resistance."

Ben could see Rey beaming up at him in his periphery, while his mother had tears in her eyes. He hoped that the rest of the Resistance would also see that he was making an effort, that they could put their trust in him.

"Alright, Ben, please go over basic operations with Lieutenant Connix before we take off." Poe directed.

Ben nodded and sat down again. Rey slipped her arm through his, leaning against him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Ben titled his head against hers, brushing her cheek with a kiss. He was glad that he could contribute to the cause, if only in this small way. He felt worthwhile, needed, by more than just Rey. Things he hadn't felt since childhood. This is what life was really like, living in the light. He never wanted to sink back into darkness again.

* * *

"Hold up!" Poe called as Ben left Connix in charge of the command shuttle.

"Yes, Commander?" Ben asked formally.

"Poe. Call me Poe." He replied with a chuckle. "Here, I wanted to give you these before we leave."

Poe handed him a satchel of clothing.

"What's this for?" Ben inquired.

"I thought you might want to wear something a little less conspicuous. Your signature black robes are well…they stick out." Poe said wryly.

Ben cracked a smile. "Yeah, I suppose so."

He unwrapped the folded clothing, surprised to find a finely made pair of dark blue pants, a crisp white shirt, and a heavy taupe leather jacket.

"Where did you get these?" Ben asked, his heart stopping as he recognized the style.

"They were your fathers. Leia kept them for you in case you came home one day." Poe answered simply.

Emotion surged inside Ben: guilt, pain, love…he nearly staggered from the rush of feelings.

"Are you okay?" Poe asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ben said thickly, collecting himself. He held out his hand. "Thank you."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Poe said sheepishly, accepting the handshake. "There's—ah—there's something else I thought you should have."

Poe reached around and pulled out an old DL-44 model heavy blaster pistol from his waistband.

"It's not your father's exact pistol—that one was destroyed on Starkiller Base—but this is the same make and model. Chewy said that Han modified this one too. For you." Poe handed him the weapon.

Ben stared at the familiar pistol in shock. Even up to the moment of his death, Han Solo had never lost faith in his son. He had believed, without a shadow of a doubt, that Kylo Ren would become Ben Solo again. Ben looked at the gifts reverently, choking up.

"I can never repay you for this." Ben said gruffly.

"Sure, you can," Poe smiled, "by fighting like hell against the First Order."

"I will." Ben swore. "Until my dying breath."

"Well, let's not get too maudlin now. I intend for every Resistance fighter to live a long, happy, and free life." Poe said confidently. "Now, go get changed and meet me back at the Falcon in ten. We've got work to do."

* * *

**A/N** : I really wanted to work on Ben's relationships with Finn and Poe in this chapter. I have a feeling that Episode IX won't have much time for this, but it's important to Ben's redemption arc in my opinion. He needs to feel connected to people, to care about them, because I believe that love and friendship are the only things that can beat the pull of the dark side. But then, I'm a total sap, so! Please review!

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Kylo: Why do you make me talk about my feelings all the time?  
Ali: Because suppressing your feelings is part of the reason you went cocoa bananas in the first place.  
Kylo: But you hate feelings in real life!  
Ali: This isn't about me! And this isn't real life!  
Kylo: Ali, you think everything is about you.  
Ali: Okay, fair enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** **_:_ ** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:** Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : Okay, now we're gonna get into some real action! I had so much fun writing lines for Lando. He's one of my all time favorite Star Wars characters! Somehow this chapter ended up being super long! You're welcome :P Please review! Or just send me questions, whatever! Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part V  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_Had a boogieman under my bed  
__Putting crazy thoughts inside my head_  
Always whispering, "It's all your fault"  
He was telling me "No, you're not that strong"

* * *

Ben jolted slightly as the Millennium Falcon came out of lightspeed. He was playing Dejarik with Finn to pass the time, and loosing badly. Rey was polishing her blaster nearby, while his mother, Poe, and Chewbacca occupied the cockpit. BB-8 was around somewhere as well, working on critical maintenance items.

"Ben, have you ever even played this game before?" Finn joked.

"When I was very young, yeah. I used to play with my father." Ben divulged.

"I'm sorry." Finn replied sincerely.

"No, it's alright. It's a good memory. I was terrible at this game, even then." Ben smiled. "By the way, how are you and Rose doing?"

Finn flushed slightly at the direct question, and the knowing look that passed between Ben and Rey.

"Well, ah, we're on the same page now." Finn said.

"Did you tell her you love her?" Rey asked nosily.

"Yes." Finn laughed self-consciously.

"So you two are officially a couple?" Rey teased.

"Shut up, Rey." Finn said good-naturedly.

"How's she handling staying at the base while you're here?" Ben enquired curiously.

"She wanted to come with us at first, but once she got a look at the command shuttle, she decided to stay behind. If the shuttle gets damaged in a fight, she should be able to fix it." Finn said.

"That was a wise decision." Ben said, impressed. "Do you think—"

"We're here." Poe interrupted, poking his head into the lounge. "Chewy is starting the landing sequence now, so get your gear together. There don't appear to be any unfriendly vessels hanging around, but I'd like to get in and out as soon as possible."

"We'll be ready." Finn said.

Poe nodded in acknowledgement and went back down the hallway to the cockpit. Ben, Rey, and Finn unpacked their weapons, checking them over for a final time before stowing them in their holsters. Ben attached his lightsaber to his belt too, just in case.

A short time later, the trio braced themselves as the landing gear extended and the Falcon glided to a halt on Lando Calrissian's private landing platform.

"Ben, can I have a word before we exit the ship?" His mother asked as she entered the room.

"Sure. Go ahead, guys." Ben told Rey and Finn.

Leia turned to Ben once they were alone. "I'm not sure if Lando knows that you killed Han, but it's likely that he does. He may not react well to seeing you again."

"I know. I assumed that was part of the reason you asked me to stay on the ship." Ben said stiffly. "But thank you for the warning. I know father was Calrissian's best friend."

"Yes, he was." Leia replied sadly.

"I—I don't know what I would say to him anyway." Ben sighed dejectedly. "I've never cared how my actions would affect others, until now."

Leia came forward and hugged him tightly. "You're doing your best. Keep doing it. Keep pushing. You're strong enough to overcome any obstacle, including those within your own mind."

"Thank you, mother." Ben pulled back and took her arm, leading her out of the lounge.

Rey caught up with him at the door to the cargo bay. Ben could hear the boisterous welcome of Lando Calrissian outside, just down the gangway. He was careful to stay to the left of the doorway, out of sight.

"I'll go meet Lando with the others. Rey, please join us when you're ready and we'll head inside." Leia smiled at the pair, and then departed down the entrance ramp.

"Everything okay?" Rey asked softly once they were alone.

"Fine." He said evenly, not wanting to get into it now.

"You look really good in that outfit, by the way." Rey flirted, tugging together the lapels of Ben's jacket. "Very roguish."

Ben pulled her close, wrapping her up against his larger frame. "You look best in our bed wearing nothing at all." He growled before kissing her thoroughly.

Rey gripped his shirt, kissing him back just as fiercely.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Poe called, poking his head around the doorway. "She'll be back in no time. Rey, let's go."

Ben and Rey looked up, grinning guiltily. Ben kissed Rey once more, whether because he needed the contact or to annoy Poe or both, he wasn't sure, before releasing her.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Rey assured him, and then she exited the Falcon as well.

Ben sighed as one of Calrissian's workers came up to him with an itemized checklist. Ben took the datapad the man held out in resignation, scrolling through Calrissian's generous donation to the Resistance. The sooner all the cargo was loaded into the Falcon, the better. He had a bad feeling that this diplomatic visit wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Lando Calrissian wasn't what Rey had expected. From the stories she'd heard of his and Han's exploits over the years, she figured him for the levelheaded one, while Han was the wild card. Instead, it appeared that Han and Lando were equally likely to be unpredictable and reckless.

"To the only woman who could tame Han Solo!" Lando toasted Leia before lifting his glass and throwing back a shot of Corellian whiskey.

Leia politely sipped from her glass, while Poe, Finn, and Rey had pointblank refused to drink alcohol while on mission. Lando had brought them through a private hallway to a heavily armored conference room for added protection. Poe was stationed by the huge blast door, while Finn and Rey stood on either side of the room against two sets of blaster-proof windows.

"So, have you caught him yet?" Lando asked Leia, suddenly serious.

"Who?" Leia played ignorant, tensing up.

"That murdering bastard, Kylo Ren." Lando said in disgust. "I know he's your son, but he needs to be dealt with. Han's death cannot go unanswered."

Rey looked at Leia, who shook her head slightly, indicating for her to keep silent on the subject.

"Kylo Ren is no more." Leia asserted.

Leia's words were technically true, although Rey was a little surprised at her evasion. She supposed that the General was attempting to avoid any kind of conflict on Lando's part. The Resistance needed the supplies and credits Lando was offering, so it was probably best not to rock the boat.

"Well, that's a relief. Alright, let's get down to it. What do you need?" Lando asked, all business.

"We're desperately in need of rations, ammunitions, and credits. With the destruction of the Hosnian system, our allies have scattered." Leia explained.

"Cowards." Lando scoffed.

"We've lost nearly everything, Lando." She continued quietly. "There is so little hope left in the galaxy."

"And yet here you all are." Lando beamed. "I already have workers delivering food and ammo to the Falcon, and have set up a credit account for you on Naboo. The Naberrie family handled the on-site details. However, you'll have to actually go to the planet in person to setup intergalactic access. The bank will provide you with an encrypted datapad tied to their mainframe that you can use going forward."

"Lando…" Leia murmured, at a loss for words.

"Only the best for my favorite princess." Lando grinned.

"Thank you." Leia said, squeezing his hand. "You've always been a great friend to me, and to the Resistance."

"The First Order has to be stopped, and my money is on you." Lando shrugged. "By the way, your cousins have informed me that they are in possession of some of your mother and fathers things, should you like to collect them." Lando rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Who knows what kind of interesting items they may have stored on your mother's homeworld!"

"You'll not be hawking any of my family heirlooms, Calrissian." Leia chided.

Lando chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to have a proper meal before you leave." He stood up and held out his arm for Leia. "Let's adjourn to the dining room."

"Is it a good idea to move locations?" Poe spoke up. "Why can't we just eat in here?"

Lando rolled his eyes. "Son, my security is topnotch. I think we'll all be much more comfortable in the dining room. You're welcome to stay here, if you'd like."

Poe looked to Leia, awaiting orders.

"Come on, Poe. If a stormtrooper jumps out at us on the way, you can take the first shot." Leia said irreverently.

Huffing a little, Poe opened the blast door and proceeded Leia and Lando out into the corridor, leaving Rey and Finn to follow. They exchange amused glances as they exited the room, both eager to get some real food in their stomachs for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_I know I'm always like  
__Telling everybody you don't have to be a victim_  
Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment  
Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you

* * *

As Ben carried a large crate of Tibanna gas cartridges into the cargo bay, a sudden feeling of dread overcame him. Dropping the crate gingerly, Ben stood very still, reaching out to the Force. There was something wrong. There was someone in Cloud City who sought to do his mother harm.

But where? Ben kneeled, concentrating hard. The spy was close. She was moving. Toward Lando's private wing. Toward his mother and Rey.

"Ben!" Rey called through their bond. "I can't pinpoint the source, but something's off."

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too. I'm leaving the Falcon. Please keep me informed if you sense anything else." Ben said calmly.

"I will. Just get here." Rey said anxiously.

Ben sprinted off the ship, ignoring the startled workers as he passed. He had to get there in time. Nothing else mattered. Sliding to a halt outside the main doors, Ben yanked them open and flew down the hallway.

The building was a maze, but the Force guided him down each corridor until he was standing outside the dining room door. Pushing it open, Ben had only a split second to register Calrissian's shocked face before lifting his blaster and shooting the woman standing behind his mother in the chest.

She was knocked back from the blast, turning over the buffet table behind her, a vibroblade sidling out of her gloved hand. Ben ran forward and kicked the weapon away. He flipped the spy onto her back, noting the blood gushing from the center of her chest. His blaster bolt appeared to have hit an internal organ.

The spy's form shimmered, and then abruptly shifted, her skin turning a sickly green, her features sinking in. She was a Clawdite, a changeling. Ben barely noticed as Rey, Finn, and Poe jumped up from the table and gathered around the scene, weapons drawn. He was furious that the creature had been allowed so close to his family. What kind of cut-rate security did Lando have?

"Who sent you?" Ben demanded hotly, his blaster leveled right between her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now." The spy choked, blooding trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"And why is that?" Ben challenged.

"Because it's too late," the spy wheezed, "I contacted them an hour ago."

"Who?!" Ben's voice cracked as he struggled to contain his anger. "Who have you contacted?"

"Your brothers and sister, of course." She cackled.

Ben froze at those chilling words.

"What are you talking about, Ben doesn't have any siblings!" Rey denied.

"Perhaps not, but…Kylo Ren…has three." The spy gasped as blood filled her lungs.

"Did you tell them I was here?" Ben asked her urgently.

But she didn't answer. The spy went lax in Ben's hold, sinking to the floor in a pool of blood.

Ben backed away in shock. Colapsing on a nearby dining chair, he regarded the spy's lifeless body with approaching panic. They were back. How could they be back? Had they heard about his desertion on their own? Or had Hux actually become desperate enough to dare to contact his fallen comrades?

"Ben, what was she talking about?" Rey questioned, kneeling in front of him and stroking his hair out of his face.

Electricity ran through his body, as it always did when she touched him, shocking him back into the moment.

"They're back." He whispered, looking horrified.

"Who?" Rey asked anxiously.

"The Knights of Ren."

* * *

_So I think it's time to practice what I preach  
_ _Exorcise the demons inside me  
_ _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

* * *

Leia pulled a clean table cloth over the changeling's body as Poe and Finn righted the furniture.

"How did she get in here?" Lando wondered aloud.

"Clawdites can change into any humanoid form at will." Ben informed him robotically. "It's likely she's been here for a long time, waiting to see if the Resistance would make contact."

"And just what the hell are you doing here, anyway?" Lando asked angrily, ignoring Ben's statement. "Leia, you said he was dead!"

"I said that Kylo Ren was gone, not that Ben Solo was dead." Leia corrected him imperiously.

"You—you—" Lando stammered. "Damn, you got me there, princess."

"My son has been with us for some time now. Rey was the one who helped him come back to the light." Leia said proudly, gesturing to the couple.

Lando eyed Ben closely. "And he's not—uh—evil anymore? Is there a switch or something?"

"No, I can't just turn my nature off and on again." Ben answered wryly. "But I've come to realize how wrong I've been, how many mistakes I've made, and I'm trying to atone for it."

"And killing Han? Was that just a mistake?" Lando asked caustically.

"Lando!" Leia protested.

"No mother, it's a fair question. I didn't hate my father, I loved him. Even as I ended his life. I thought that by getting rid of him, by excising my weakness, I could fully commit myself to the dark side. But instead, his death completely unbalanced me." Ben replied emotionally. "Killing my father is the biggest regret of my life. I'm sorry."

Lando seemed to take in his words. "Alright, I won't shoot you and leave your rotting corpse here for the cleanup crew to find."

"Thank you?" Ben responded confusedly.

"But that's not to say I won't consider it at some future time." Lando threatened. "Now, I think it's about time that we all hightail it back to the Millennium Falcon."

"We?" Leia asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I can't very well have you traveling around with a loose cannon like him, can I?" Lando gestured to Ben. "What kind of friend would I be?"

"Right. And it has nothing to do with the fact that more First Order operatives are likely on their way to Cloud City as we speak?" Leia questioned.

"Could be a factor. Whatever, let's go." Lando said impatiently, moving toward the door.

"I suppose we could fit one more." Leia allowed. "You are our biggest supporter, after all."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Lando held open the door leading back toward the landing platform.

"I'll go first." Poe stepped in, clearing the hallway before motioning for Leia to follow.

"I'm with Lando." Finn said, falling in step with the old scoundrel.

"I guess that means we're the rear guard." Rey said, pulling Ben out of the room with her.

Ben was somewhat relieved that Calrissian hadn't immediately tried to kill him, but on the other hand, he wasn't exactly thrilled that the man was going to be traveling with them now. He only hoped that the strides he'd made with the Resistance wouldn't be adversely affected by the former Rebel's presence.

* * *

Ben sat with his head in his hands, waiting for everyone to file into the lounge. Poe was completing preflight checks with Chewbacca and Lando, while his mother, Rey, and Finn finalized the transfer of goods from Cloud City.

He dreaded having to explain the rise and fall of the Knights of Ren, and his role in the whole ordeal. Ben had uncovered most of the memories that Snoke had locked away over the last few weeks, each one more disconcerting than the last. And while he had shared a lot of them with Rey, he held back his memories of the Knights. He felt ashamed for doing so now, when he would be forced to divulge them in front of a crowd. He owed Rey more respect than that.

"Ben?" Rey's lovely voice broke through his dark thoughts.

"Yes, Rey?" Ben answered quietly.

"Are you alright?" She sounded concerned.

"No. No, I'm not alright." Ben said truthfully.

Rey sat beside him, gathering his hands in hers, bringing them to rest in her lap.

"Tell me." She implored.

"I should have told you weeks ago, but I was afraid." Ben confessed.

"Afraid of what?" She asked softly.

"That you would look at my differently. That you wouldn't love me anymore. I—I can't lose you." Ben admitted. "If I lose you, I lose myself."

"Ben, you're not going to lose me. I know what you've done, but I've also been inside your mind, your heart. Your past isn't the reason I fell in love with you. Our future together is what matters." Rey said lovingly, stroking his cheek.

She turned his face towards her, sealing her words with a tender caress. Ben kissed her back gently, showing her without words how grateful he was for her acceptance, her love.

"You know, it'd be great to walk into a room without seeing you two making out for once." Finn said sardonically.

"Tell me about it." Poe rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, you can never say there's too much love in the universe." Lando proclaimed outrageously.

"I'm sure you've spread your _love_ half way around the galaxy and back." Leia ribbed. "Now, let's sit down and figure out our next step."

They all laughed, gathering around the Dejarik table on either side of Ben and Rey. Ben should've felt trapped, but he didn't. Rey's sweet declaration of love gave him all the courage he would ever need. He met his mother's steady gaze and motioned for her to continue.

"Ben, what can you tell us about the Knights of Ren." Leia asked straightforwardly.

"They are a group of Force users dedicated to the dark side. Each member was trained to be a ruthless, efficient killer for the First Order." Ben said steadily. "But over time, they became too powerful for Snoke to control. As a result, he sought to end them a few years ago. However, Snoke's plan did not go the way he thought it would. Some of the Kinghts still live."

"How many of them are there?" Poe asked.

"In the beginning, there were seven, including myself." Ben said stoically. "Now that I have forsaken the name of Ren, only three remain."

"Where did they all come from?" Leia inquired.

"The first three were students of Luke's Jedi academy. They left with me after I—after the school was destroyed. I was the oldest, and became their master." Ben relayed. "The final three were discovered by Snoke at various intervals, and incorporated into the group."

"What happened to them?" Finn questioned, riveted.

"Snoke sent me to kill them." Ben said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I succeeded with Snoke's selections, but the others…"

Rey gripped his hand tighter under the table, understanding his sudden silence.

"You couldn't do it. You couldn't kill your friends." Rey supplied softly.

"No. I couldn't. Snoke's protégées were one thing, but I had grown up with Kali, Illian, and Vicker." Ben said shakily. "I was supposed to be their leader, not their executioner."

"Snoke made the same mistake when he tried to make you to kill me." Rey told him meaningfully. "You've always been conflicted. I don't know if Snoke refused to see the good in you out of arrogance or stupidity."

"I'd say a bit of both." Leia said archly. "What happened after the Knights of Ren were…disbanded?"

"When I failed to finish the job, the surviving Knights fled. I haven't heard from them since, but I would've known if they had perished. They're alive, and if that changeling is to be believed, they're after the Resistance." Ben warned.

"But why now?" Lando asked. "These psychos have been in hiding for years, according to you. Why come after the Resistance now? What's in it for them?"

"The most likely option is that Hux found them, and made a deal." Ben suggested.

"But why would they work for the First Order again after they were betrayed?" Finn piped up.

"Because Snoke was the one who targeted them, not Hux. And now that Snoke is gone, and I'm out of the picture, Hux is in charge." Ben said. "He's a fool to trust the Knights, however. They will try to kill him and take the throne before this conflict is done."

"So, what do we do now? If the Knights are working for the First Order, we need to figure out a strategy to counter them." Poe said.

"For now, we need to fortify our base on Ahch-To and build up the fleet. The First Order doesn't know where we are, or that Ben is with us, so we have a slight advantage. Rey, Ben, do you think that you could retrieve Luke's X-wing? We're going to need more ships." Leia requested.

"Yes, we can do it." Rey answered confidently.

"And Rose can help Rey fix it up." Finn provided.

"Excellent. Poe, I'll need you to work with Lieutenant Connix on retrofitting the command shuttle for more passengers. A troop carrier is good in a pinch, but long term living quarters should be established in case we have to leave Ahch-To and are unable to make planetfall for an extended time." Leia instructed.

"I'll see to it as soon as we get back." Poe agreed.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Lando cut in.

"Why, you're going to help Chewy get this old hunk of junk battle ready, General Calrissian." Leia told him.

"Fair enough." Lando sighed.

"Now, we still have quite a while until we're back on Ahch-To. So, I think everyone should try to get some sleep; we're going to need our strength for the days to come." Leia said, rising from the table.

As their comrades filed out of the room after Leia, Rey dragged Ben into Luke's old bunk above the table to get some rest. Pulling her into his arms, Ben finally felt like he could breathe again. Rey was still his. His mother and the others hadn't turned on him. Even after he had told them the terrible truth about the Knights of Ren. There was still a long way to go, but Ben finally felt like he was truly a part of the Resistance.

* * *

_The past can't haunt me if I don't let it  
_ _Live and learn and never forget it  
_ _Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

* * *

Rey flipped on her side under the covers, bringing her against Ben's warm body. Curling into his naked chest, she sighed happily as he draped an arm around her shoulders and began to gently caress her back. A fire was lit in the corner of their hut, providing a cozy atmosphere to relax in. They had arrived on Ahch-To in the middle of the night, so most of the Resistance were already asleep.

"Do you think they'll be able to track us here?" Rey pondered, playing with his hair.

"I'm not sure how they could." Ben replied. "This planet is pretty well off the beaten path. Regardless, I'd prefer not to reveal our location in case we need somewhere to escape to in the future. I'd rather force them to a location of our choosing."

"Are you so eager to confront them?" Rey chewed her lip. "They were once your friends."

"I don't want to, no. But if they came after us, which it appears they may be, we'll have to be ready." Ben warned.

"Are they really so strong?"

"Vicker is a thug, all brute strength and chaotic movements. Illian, on the other hand, is a silent assassin and a master of stealth." Ben told her.

"And the third one?" Rey was finally beginning to understand what they were up against.

"Kali is the biggest threat of all. She's extremely strong with the Force, and has never lost a lightsaber battle." Ben stated, respect coloring his tone. "She'll come at us the hardest."

"Why is that?" Rey queried, feeling like she was missing something.

"At one time, Kali believed that she was in love with me." Ben explained solemnly. "But she wasn't. I don't think she knows how to feel that particular emotion. Something broke in her a long time ago, long before I met her when we were kids."

"Did you…did you return her feelings?" Rey asked tentatively.

"No." Ben said firmly. "I never felt that way about her. I didn't discourage her either, though, which was my mistake."

"Is she beautiful?" Rey held her breath for his answer.

Ben looked at her strangely. "I honestly never noticed. I've never been attracted to another person, before you."

"I'm glad to hear that. The thought of you with someone else…" Rey whispered painfully.

"There is no one else for me. There never has been. Just you." Ben vowed, framing her face.

He leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway. Kissing him always felt like lightning, powerful and scorching hot. She wanted to devour him, mark him as hers. Pulling back, she ripped the sheet out of the way, shoving it to the foot of the bed.

"What—"

"There's something I want to try." Rey said shyly.

"You can do whatever you'd like to me, Rey." Ben said tenderly. "I trust you."

Rey sat back on her thighs and considered his large erection. The rosy tip glistened the longer she stared at it, and the base visually hardened. She had made love with Ben numerous times, but she had never really taken the time to study him. His body was beautiful to her, scars and all.

"I could stare at you all night." Rey murmured.

"Hopefully not all night, beautiful." Ben exhaled harshly.

Rey looked up and caught Ben's intense gaze. She wondered for a moment if the desire they felt for each other would ever fade, but then dismissed the thought outright. They were connected on a deeper level than vanity or age could corrupt. The notion gave her courage as she slowly extended her hands and wrapped them around his hardness.

"Rey!" He gasped as she began to massage him.

"Have you ever touched yourself here?" Rey moved her hands up and down his shaft a bit quicker.

"Yes!" Ben admitted easily.

"While thinking about me?" Rey asked, feeling more confident as he responded to her movements.

"Yes!"

"Would you like my mouth on you?" She whispered daringly.

"Rey, please!" Ben pleaded.

Rey moved to straddle his legs, running her palms up his strong thighs. He quivered as she grasped his erection and brought the tip to her mouth. She took a tentative lick, tasting his essence for the first time. Ben cursed, his fingers threading through her hair as slowly she began to take him in and out of her mouth.

She felt powerful as Ben's back arched and he moaned her name over and over again. This was a new experience for both of them, and required a lot of trust. When they made love, they were sharing their bodies equally. Now, however, Rey was the one in control. She alone was responsible for her lover's pleasure.

Ben surged against her as she started moving faster, taking more and more of him in with each stroke. He tasted like smoke and spice, overwhelming her senses, coursing through her like…

"Like lightning." He groaned, echoing her thoughts.

Rey gripped him harder, wanting him to find release. Wanting to please him more than anything else in the galaxy.

"Rey, Rey wait." Ben protested, trying to slow her movements.

"What—what is it?" Rey panted, coming up for air. Had she done something wrong?

"I need to be inside you—right now—please." Ben begged. "My pleasure is nothing without yours. Please."

Rey understood; she wanted to be filled by him just as badly. Rey moved to his right, turning onto her side to face him, tugging at his hip so that he would turn toward her. He complied, lifting her leg over his thigh and bringing her soft core against his rigid manhood. Holding her eyes, he slid into her welcoming warmth in one hard stroke.

"Shit! You're so wet!" Ben growled. "So perfect."

Rey cradled his head, kissing him leisurely as he cupped her backside and molded their bodies together. It was the first time that they had made love this way, and Rey appreciated the slow, sweet intimacy of it.

"I love you." Ben murmured against her lips. "You're everything."

A burst of love shot through Rey at his healing words. She wasn't nothing. To this one incredible person, she was everything. She had been born for him, and he for her. They were the balance the Force had sought for so long. She truly believed it.

And then Ben shifted his hips, causing Rey's her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she knew nothing more until morning.

* * *

**A/N** : Everybody fanning their faces yet? But seriously, I initially thought maybe Kylo Ren killed all the other members of his crew to become the "Master of the Knights of Ren," as Snoke dubbed him. Now, however, I think the Knights will show up in Episode IX as the main antagonists. Like Hux strikes a deal with them to get rid of Kylo, potentially spurring him to leave the First Order and seek out Rey. I suppose we'll see, but I'm excited for y'all to meet my version of the Knights in Part VI! Please review!

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Kylo: Today on Keeping Up With Kylo, we have a few audience questions for you, Ali.  
Ali: …what the hell are you even talking about?  
Kylo: Question 1: Who is your favorite Reylo artist?  
Ali: Well, Elithien on Tumblr, obviously, but—  
Kylo: Question 2: Who is your favorite Star Wars reviewer?  
Ali: I mean…Jenny Nicholson, duh.  
Kylo: Question 3: How do you feel about other ships?  
Ali: Like what you like, it's not for me to judge. Just don't come at me with unwarranted bullshit and we're cool.  
Kylo: Question 4: Do you have any Reylo fanfic recommendations?  
Ali: Honestly, I've stayed away from reading too much Reylo fanfiction so that it doesn't affect my own writing. I'd say give everything a chance, you might find something that really resonates with you.  
Kylo: Question 5: Why do you ignore people who tell you you're pretty and ask if you're single? Are you a stuck up bitch, or what?  
Ali: Well that took a left turn.  
Kylo: Answer the question, Ali!  
Ali: I am completely uninterested in people who only message me about my looks. You want to catch my attention, ask me about the things we have in common so we can nerd out. Also, and I can't believe I even have to say this, but I'm not obliged to talk to anyone that I don't want to.  
Kylo: And that's all the time we have for today, folks! Kylo out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** ** _:_**  This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:**  Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : I had only intended to write one more chapter for this arc, but it ended up being so long that I had to split it into two! I just couldn't fit in everything I wanted to in one chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part VI  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_I'm done reliving my bad decisions_  
_I see now maybe there's a reason  
_ _Why I been through hell and back_

* * *

Ben sat up suddenly, startling Rey awake.

"Ben, what's wrong?" she asked groggily, swiping her hair out of her face.

"I know how to do it! I know how to lure out the Knights of Ren!" Ben exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"You what?" Rey asked, wide-eyed.

"We can use the remote piloting system link between my old TIE fighter and the command shuttle!" Ben said excitedly, pulling on his pants.

"Ben, where are you going?" Rey asked, exasperated.

"I'm going to wake up my mother and Poe, they need to hear this." Ben said as he moved toward the door.

"Ben!" Rey called from the bed.

"Yes?" Ben turned around impatiently

"You're not wearing a shirt." Rey said dryly.

Ben looked down at his bare chest. "Oh."

Rey rolled her eyes as he came back to the bed and picked up the white shirt Rey had torn off him only hours ago. As he lifted the garment over his head, she grabbed the edge and pulled it back.

"Hey!" Ben complained.

"Ben, come back to bed. It's pitch black outside. You can't just barge into the Falcon and start waking people up." Rey chided. "I can promise you that they won't be receptive to anything you have to say if you do."

Ben reluctantly let Rey pull him closer, looking disappointed.

"Don't pout, you know I'm right." Rey laughed.

Rey reached for the front zipper of his pants, stripping them back down his brawny legs.

"What—" Ben gasped as she leaned forward and nipped his bare stomach.

"I didn't say I wouldn't keep you occupied." Rey teased, running her hands over his muscular chest.

As she reached for his rapidly growing erection, Ben gently seized her wrists and tipped her onto her back. Grasping her supple thighs, Ben pulled her body forward until her bottom rested on the edge of the mattress. He stepped out of his pants and kneeled between her legs, regarding her sprawled body through hooded eye.

"What—" Rey was gasping this time as Ben trailed his lips down the inside of her thigh to her swollen center.

"Lay back and relax, baby." Ben growled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rey moaned as Ben parted the petals of her sex, running his tongue slowly over her sensitive folds. He licked her for endless moments, teasing her with gentle flicks. She moaned softly in response, encouraging him to dip his tongue into her honeyed depths. Rey cried out as Ben caressed her core in quick, arousing thrusts.

Upping the ante, Ben glided a thick finger into her tight sheath as his tongue zeroed in on her clitoris. He sucked her delicate button in time with the movement of his hand, loving the rapturous sounds falling from Rey's lips. He kept the pace slow and gentle until Rey was writhing beneath him, begging for more.

"Ben, please!" Rey sobbed as he slid another digit deep into her body. "Yes! There! Ben! Harder!"

Ben held her hips to the bed with one hand as she squirmed, his strength and mastery over her body making her even hotter. He increased the pressure of his mouth and quickened the pace of his fingers. He pleasured her mercilessly until her back arched and she screamed her release into the night, her body shaking uncontrollably in the aftermath.

Ben reared up off the floor, desperate to have her. Placing a knee on the bed for balance, he tilted Rey's hips up and spread her thighs wide, leaving her open for his possession. Ben palmed his shaft and pressed it against her opening, barely holding himself back from plunging into her tempting depths.

"Rey, are you okay? Can I—?" Ben asked through gritted teeth.

"Love me, Ben." Rey whimpered, gripping the sheets above her head. "I need to feel you inside me."

Ben groaned harshly at her whispered words, sinking into her welcoming body without further ado. He greatly enjoyed tasting her, but now he was past the point of restraint. Ben rolled her onto her shoulders as he plunged into her over and over again, the feeling of her sticky heat going straight to his head. He cupped her slim bottom, pulling her toward the threat of his masculinity as he pounded into her.

"You feel so good!" Ben ground out as her feminine muscles tightened.

"You feel huge!" Rey said, the angle of his penetration making her gasp in delight with every rocking motion.

"Only for you!" Ben swore. "I love you!"

"Ben!" Rey keened, his words combing with her already sensitive core to produce the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

Ben covered her mouth as she screamed for the second time that night, his hardness filling her small body again and again. One, two, three thrusts more, and he went over the edge with her. Ben collapsed on her trembling body, barely able to hold himself up. His muscles seemed to have simply melted away. He attempted to slide sideways to spare her his weight, but Rey clung to him and refused to let go.

"No, don't move away!" Rey pleaded, crying from the intensity of their coupling.

"I'll crush you." Ben warned softly.

"No, you won't!" Rey argued. "Please, Ben, please hold me."

Ben couldn't refuse her. Rolling with her instead, Ben laid flat on his back with Rey draped over him, her sheath still embracing his spent body.

"That was amazing!" Rey murmured at his ear. "How does it keep getting better?!"

"Because we're attuned to each other's wants and needs, and we're both quick studies." Ben smiled.

"I love you so much." Rey whispered, cuddling close.

"I love you too." Ben sighed happily, pulling the discarded covers back over their exhausted bodies.

Within moments, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, all thoughts of Knights and signals and battle plans forgotten.

* * *

Rey kissed Ben's cheek, calling his name. "Ben. Ben, wake up. It's midday."

Ben cracked one eye open. "Too comfortable, can't move."

Rey laughed. "Is that so? Too much exercise for one evening?"

"Or not enough." Ben leered. "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"That I'm a wonderful lover and you're very lucky to have me?" Rey teased, sitting next to him on the bed.

Ben put an arm around her waist, hugging her to his side. "Close. I'm thinking that everything I've been through in my life has been worth it, because all of it led me to meet you."

Rey teared up at his beautiful words. She had never dreamed that someone would or could love her so much. "Maz Kanata once told me that I would find my place in the universe ahead of me, not behind. She knew the truth about my parents even when I refused to acknowledge it, and she knew the truth about you too."

"What do you mean?" Ben shifted so that his head rested in her lap.

"Maz told me that I didn't belong on Jakku, that my parents were never coming back. However, she also said that "someone else still could." At the time, I thought she was talking about Luke." Rey brushed his hair away from his face as he gazed up at her. "But now, I know that she meant you."

"Is she a Force-user?" Ben questioned, amazed.

"No, but she's very wise." Rey smiled tremulously. "So you see, my life started the day I left Jakku, because then I met you."

Ben sat up, pulling Rey into a tender embrace. "I'm sorry for how I acted then, for how I treated you. I was still so lost. When you resisted my interrogation on Starkiller Base, I became obsessed with knowing more about you. I told myself that I wanted to harness your power, but in truth, the memories we exchanged that day gave me hope that I had finally found someone who would understand me."

"I hated you at first." Rey admitted. "Before I knew the truth about why you turned to the dark side, I couldn't fathom your choice to kill Han. I understand now why you did what you did, even though I still wish that you hadn't."

"I couldn't see past my own pain and childish desires." Ben said miserably. "I took Han's life without thinking about how it would affect anyone else, including my own mother. I even took him away from you. I'm sorry."

Rey leaned back slightly, meeting Ben's intense eyes. "Ben, we can't let the past die, but it doesn't have to define our future either. We have to learn from it, in order to make better choices and avoid the same mistakes. I'm so proud of how far you've come in such a short time. I think your father would be too."

"Thank you." Ben murmured, gently taking her mouth with his.

They kissed for long moments, rebalancing each other after their emotional talk.

"Mmm…you smell so good." Ben sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"That's because I've been up for an hour, lazy bones." Rey laughed. "I've had breakfast and a shower already."

"Show off." Ben chuckled.

"Now are you going to get up and share your grand plan with the General, or what? You were ready to walk out the door half-naked last night." Rey laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up. The galaxy isn't going to save itself you know." Ben stretched, then rose from the bed, the sheet falling away to reveal his naked body. "Can you ask my mother and Poe to meet me in the command center in half an hour?"

"Hmm? What?" Rey mumbled, distracted by his nudity.

"Rey, my eyes are up here." Ben teased, drawing her chin up. "Please ask Leia and Poe to meet with me in thirty minutes."

"Sure thing." Rey blushed. "I'll—ah—leave you to it."

Ben watched amusedly as Rey dashed out the door. It amazed him that she could still feel shy with him, considering how many times they had made love. At the same time, it gave him a lot of confidence that she found him so physically appealing. Whistling softly, Ben finally started to get ready for the day.

* * *

_Yeah, honestly, it's what made me who I am_  
_Holding on to wasted time  
_ _Gotta learn to let go in life_

* * *

Ben straightened as Generals Organa and Calrissian, Commanders D'Acy and Dameron, and Lieutenants Connix, Tico, Finn, and Rey entered the room. He tried not to be intimidated by the expectant looks on their faces as they took seats around the Dejarik table.

"Ben, Rey said that you needed to meet with us about a potential attack plan. What do you have in mind?" Leia inquired.

"We've been on pins and needles since Bespin, waiting to see if the First Order and the Knights of Ren would trace us here. We don't know whether the First Order is aware that I'm with the Resistance or not, but if they do know, we present a huge target if they find us together." Ben said straightforwardly. "So, I don't think we should give the enemy any more time to find us first. I believe the best course of action is to take out the Knights as soon as possible, then deal with Hux."

"Why is that?" Poe asked. "Surely three individuals don't pose the same threat as Hux's entire army?"

"I have to disagree, Commander. You don't know the Knights the way I do. All three are strong with the Force, and highly capable physically as well as mentally." Ben contended. "With their unique skills, I believe that the Knights are more dangerous by far."

"You taught them well." Connix said snidely.

"Too well." Ben agreed, ignoring her tone. "The Knights have to be taken out in order to defeat the First Order. Without their protection, Hux will be more open to attack. And with Hux dead, there will be no one left in a centralized position to lead the First Order."

"But, Ben, we still don't know for sure that the Knights are working for the First Order. The Clawdite in Cloud City could have just as easily been working for the Knights alone." Finn said. "What makes you so sure that the two organizations are connected?"

"I can't explain how I know it, but I do. The Force is guiding me to this simple conclusion: I have to face the Knights of Ren in order for us to end the war." Ben shook his head, wishing he had a better explanation. "You're just going to have to trust me."

"And why should we do that?" Connix scoffed.

"Lieutenant Connix—" Leia started to reprimand.

"No, it's alright, mother." Ben waved her off. "I can give you an answer, Lieutenant. The reason you should trust me is that I could have given away our location to the First Order at any time while I've been here. But I haven't, and I never will. I'm on your side."

"Explain yourself, kid." Lando said, looking intrigued.

"When I escaped the First Order all those weeks ago, I used the remote piloting system that links my TIE fighter to the command shuttle and tricked them into chasing the wrong ship. After which, I cut the link and got out of there." Ben informed them. "If the link were to be reestablished, and the signal amplified through the command shuttle's side of the link, it could be used as a homing beacon."

"That could definitely work." Rose confirmed. "When I was looking over the shuttle's systems the other day, I noticed that many of its base functions were being underutilized. So, the command shuttle should have plenty of juice to augment the remote link."

"I wasn't sure which functions could be used against me, so I shut everything down expect for navigation and the hyperdrive shortly before leaving the Star Destroyer." Ben replied.

"That makes sense." Finn said. "How long would it take to reinstate the right systems?"

"Not long at all." Rose said. "But if we do restore the them, won't that just give away our location?"

"It would, if we were going to lay our trap on Ahch-To." Ben qualified.

"I assume you have another planet in mind?" Poe said.

"I do." Ben affirmed. "I think the best location to draw out the Knights is the forest planet of Devaron."

"I've met a few Devaronians. What makes you think they'd appreciate us bringing the First Order to their doorstep?" Lando said mockingly.

"Jedi have been visiting Devaron for a long time. Although it's not well known, there is a Jedi temple deep in the jungle near the city of Ti-karoo. The Temple of Eedit was built over a powerful vergence in the Force, making it a prime location for training new Jedi." Ben elaborated. "While the original building was partially destroyed and booby-trapped by the Empire, Luke went back after the war ended and built it back up."

"The temple is where Luke's Jedi academy was located." Leia verified sadly. "He began having visions of Eedit after the Battle of Yavin, and travelled to the temple in order to complete his Jedi training."

"I didn't know that." Lando said, surprised.

"Luke left for Devaron shortly after you had returned to Cloud City." Leia explained. "Only Han and I knew of his plans. Luke wanted to hide the location of the academy in order to protect the fledgling Jedi he recruited."

"Exactly. Besides my parents, only Luke's students would know what the forests of Devaron conceal." Ben added.

"So, you think this location will give us a strategic advantage when dealing with the Knights of Ren?" Finn asked, sounding more convinced.

"Yes." Ben said. "If we set the beacon off at the temple, I believe the Knights will recognize the location and know that I'm the only one who could have sent it."

"But what's stopping them from bringing an army of stormtroopers with them?" Poe questioned. "Do you really think they'd be stupid enough to meet you without backup?"

"I would have said overconfident," Ben laughed, "but, yes, the Knights will want to face me alone. They have a score to settle, and I very much doubt that they will allow Hux to interfere."

"Why are dark-siders so dramatic." Rey rolled her eyes.

"It's all a part of the image." Ben joked.

"So, if the Knights of Ren fall for this obvious trap, who is going to be there to confront them? We can't afford to lose anyone at this point." Connix said dubiously.

"I'll go and deal with them myself." Ben asserted. "There's no need to endanger more lives."

"Ben, you can't be serious!" Rey exclaimed. "I'll go with you at the very least."

"Me too." Finn said at once.

"And you're not going anywhere with me." Poe declared.

Ben was momentarily speechless at the unreserved support his former enemies were showing him.

"No, we can't risk it. You're all vital to the Resistance, and there are too many things that could go wrong for me to ensure your safety. I have to do this alone." Ben refused.

"And  _you're_  important to  _us_!" Rey proclaimed heatedly. "You've said these people are dangerous. Well, so are we!"

"You're all exceptional." Ben acknowledged. "But if the Knights act contrary to my expectations and bring the might of the First Order down on Devaron, I don't want the three of you anywhere near the planet."

"Are you sure about this?" Poe asked uneasily. "You don't have to do this singlehandedly."

Finn nodded in agreement.

"I am. Thank you for the generous offer, but this is for the best." Ben said stubbornly.

"Leia, please!" Rey entreated her. "You can't allow him to do this."

"Rey, as much as it pains me to say this, I think Ben is right." Leia sighed. "We can't spare you, or Finn, or Poe if something goes wrong."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom." Ben said sarcastically.

"I have complete faith in your ability to defeat the Knights of Ren and return to us." Leia said apologetically. "I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you after we've just found reconnected, but the Resistance has to come first."

"Does this mean that you're sanctioning the mission?" Ben probed.

"Yes." Leia decided. "Based on the limited information available to us, I believe this is the correct course of action. This may be our only chance to even the playing field before the First Order catches up to us."

"Alright, I'll get the command shuttle prepped." Ben said resolutely.

"You're leaving now?" Leia said, startled.

"Why not? We have to strike while we have the element of surprise." Ben said unwaveringly. "What more is there to discuss?"

Leia looked extremely worried, but relented. "What do you need?"

"It should take less than an hour, but I could use Rose's help." Ben said, looking at the mechanic.

"Oh, uh—sure!" Rose readily agreed.

"What else?" Leia asked.

"I want the command shuttle stripped of all weapons. If I should fail, the Resistance will need all the ammunition it can get." Ben insisted.

"We can take care of that." Poe said, indicating himself and Finn.

"But, Ben, what if your ship is attacked?" Rey objected. "How will you defend yourself?"

"I'll still have the hyperdrive, and the shuttle will be cloaked." Ben reminded her, gripping her hand reassuringly. "I'll light out of there at the first sign of a First Order vessel."

Rey looked like she wanted to say something else, but Leia interrupted her.

"Lieutenant Connix, please work with BB-8 and C-3PO to plot a course for Ben." Leia directed. "Commander D'Acy, see if R2-D2 can pull a visual of the terrain around the temple from the last time he was there with Luke. We'll need to choose an appropriate landing site."

"Yes, General." Connix and D'Acy agreed. Connix pulled out a communicator to contact the droids.

"Lando, get with Chewy and make sure the Falcon is fully operational in case we need to leave in a hurry." Leia continued.

"Sure thing, princess." Lando saluted her, heading toward the cockpit.

Leia turned to Poe, Finn, and Rose. "You all know what to do."

"Rose, Finn, let's go." Poe said, standing up. "Ben, we'll meet you at the ship."

"Thank you for supporting my plan, mother." Ben said once they were mostly alone.

"At the moment, it's the best plan we've got." Leia dismissed. She stepped around the table and grasped Ben's hands. "Still, I want you to promise me something: be smart. Don't put yourself at risk unnecessarily, don't be impulsive, even if your former friends try to goad you into action."

"I promise." Ben said solemnly.

"Then you're dismissed, Lieutenant Solo. May the Force be with you." Leia said encouragingly.

* * *

Rey followed Ben out of the Falcon, her stomach sinking.

"Ben, you can't take all three of them on by yourself." Rey said anxiously. "Please, take me with you. I'll help you."

"Not this time, Rey. I have to face them alone." Ben said decidedly, striding toward the command shuttle.

"No!" Rey denied fiercely, pulling him around to face her. "I won't let you!"

"Rey, I have to clean up my own mess. I have to make things right." Ben implored. "I won't put you in harm's way again. I won't deliver you to another enemy."

"What about what I want?" Rey cried. "We defeated Snoke and his Praetorian guard together! I'm your partner! I deserve the chance to protect your life, as you would protect mine! We're stronger together!"

"I know that," Ben softened. "We're equals, in every way. But please, please, don't come with me. I won't be able to concentrate for worrying about you. The Knights are stone-cold killers who don't fight fair. But I know their moves; I taught them all they know. And I know that I can defeat them."

"I hate you for doing this." Rey sobbed, beating his chest with her fists.

"No, you don't. You love me. And that thought will bring me back to you, whole and victorious." Ben said adamantly, pulling her into his arms. "It's going to be okay."

"Please don't close yourself off to me." Rey begged, framing his face with her hands. "Please keep our connection open while you're gone."

"I may not be able to answer you if I'm engaged in a fight, but I won't block you out." Ben promised, hating that he was the cause of Ray's pained expression.

"Thank you." Rey said weakly, leaning up to kiss him.

Ben held her tightly as they kissed, overflowing with emotion for this one young woman. When he was at his lowest point, she befriended him. When he believed himself unlovable, she loved him. And now he would do anything to secure their future. He would kill the Knights of Ren, and he would return to Rey. He knew it in his gut.

"I have to go." Ben kissed her one last time before pulling away. "I'll be home soon."

"Please be careful." Rey whispered. "I love you."

"I love you." Ben said as he backed toward the shuttle. "Always."

* * *

Rey stood facing the ocean, staring blankly at the spot where Ben's shuttle had been parked only a few hours ago.

"What did you tell him?" Finn came up behind her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"That I would stay behind." Rey said in a ghostly tone.

"And what are you really going to do?" Finn asked, although she suspected he already knew the answer.

"Go anyway." Rey said more strongly.

"I thought so. Here." Finn pressed a red and white helmet into her hands.

Rey traced the symbol of the Resistance. "This was Luke's, from his days with the Rebellion."

"Yeah, I found it in the cargo container. Rose says his X-wing is good to go. You can leave anytime you want." Finn told her.

"Thank you for this." Rey said meaningfully. "And thank Rose for me too."

Finn smiled. "Thank her yourself when you come back."

"That's a deal." Rey laughed.

Rey hugged Finn tightly, grateful beyond words. She had wonderful friends, a supportive mother-figure, and the most remarkable lover in the galaxy. The life she had always wanted was before her, and she would do anything to protect it.

"I'm going. I'll be back with Ben soon." Rey promised.

Finn took a deep breath and nodded, releasing her. "We'll be here waiting for you."

Rey turned and sprinted toward Luke's X-wing. R2 had already been installed inside the external socket, and made happy beeps as she neared. It was clear that the droid was excited to go on another adventure. Racing up the ladder propped against the side of the ship, Rey popped open the transparent canopy and climbed in.

"R2, start a systems check and ready the hyperdrive. We're jumping to Devaron." Rey instructed. "We're going to go help Ben, whether he likes it or not."

* * *

**A/N** : Uh oh, Ben is in so much trouble! Rey is not pleased that he left without her. Who else is going to protect her man? The finale for this arc will be up in a few days, so keep a look out. Much love!

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Ali: So, what's your deal with Darth Vader?  
Kylo: …what do you mean?  
Ali: Well, you've clearly modeled your whole look after him. Is he like a space fashion icon or something?  
Kylo: No! He just—I—What's wrong with looking up to my grandfather?!  
Ali: Don't get defensive now, I totally get it. Darth Vader is a badass. If I could wear all black everyday to work with a boss ass helmet, I would too.  
Kylo: You do wear all black to work every day.  
Ali: And yet, they still won't let me have a helmet.  
Kylo: Trust me, it's for the best. Your hair wouldn't hold up when you dramatically remove the helmet in front of your love interest.  
Ali: You bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** ** _:_**  This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:**  Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : Hello friends, here's the finale for now and LOL it's super long even though I split the chapter up once already! I do have more ideas outlined for future chapters, so let me know if you'd like me to continue this fic. It's been so much fun writing again, and I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read and review my work. I went a slightly different way with the Knights than I had originally intended to, but I think they ended up being way more fun and interesting as a result! Enjoy! ****

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part VII  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_So I think it's time to practice what I preach_  
_Exorcise the demons inside me_  
_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

* * *

Leaving Rey behind, crying and upset, was one of the hardest things Ben had ever done. He knew he was being stubborn, that he should have accepted her help, but Ben couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. The Knights were sadistic, and if they got their hands on Rey…Ben shook his head to clear the disgusting images flashing through his mind.

Ben took a deep breath and focused on the navigation system instead. He would arrive on Devaron in a few hours. In the meantime, he went through the plan in his head over and over again. The margin of error was slim for this mission, and he wanted to account for every possible variable. Bringing up the aerial image R2-D2 had pulled of the landing site, Ben got to work mapping the temple's grounds.

* * *

Ben turned off the main thrusters, shutting down all nonessential functions and purging the ship's navigational data. He rebooted the navigation system to make sure that all the flight logs had been erased; he refused to lead the First Order straight back to Ahch-To should the command shuttle be captured.

After he was confident that the Resistance base was protected, he turned off the navigation system as well to conserve power. Flipping open the remote piloting amplifier that Rose had rigged, Ben's hand hesitated over the switch. This marked the point of no return. Once he turned on the device, the Knights would be coming for him.

Exhaling slowly, Ben reached out to Rey. He needed the reassurance that only she could provide.

_"_ _Rey?" He asked hesitantly._

_"_ _I'm here." She responded softly._

_"_ _I'm about to turn on the device." Ben said, trying to keep his voice even._

_"_ _Ben, there's still time. You could wait for me, I could come to you." Rey said encouragingly._

_"_ _No! No, Rey. I'll be fine, I just wanted to hear your voice in case—"_

_"_ _Don't you dare say it, Ben Solo!" Rey reprimanded._

_"_ _I love you." Ben chuckled._

_"_ _I love you." Rey choked. "Stay safe."_

Ben broke the connection, determined to carry on with the mission before Rey suckered him into agreeing with her. Without further hesitation, Ben activated the amplifier. He watched as a small red light flashed in a repeating fashion, indicating that the remote piloting system had been engaged. With nothing else to do but wait, Ben exited the command shuttle to look around outside.

The jungle had retaken much of the land that Luke and his students had cleared out, save for the large circular field used for practicing meditation. Large slabs of stone littered the dirt floor, spread out the same way they had been the night he had burned the whole place down.

Glancing toward the ruins of the temple, Ben winced at its burnt exterior. It looked wild and foreboding now, nothing like the tranquil hall of learning that Ben had helped his uncle build. It was painful to come back here, to see a physical representation of all that he had destroyed.

It was difficult to reconcile himself to the choices he had made then, when he'd thought his uncle had wanted to kill him. His world had come apart that night, and the experience had left him unhinged. Only recently had he been able to find balance again.

Ben knew that his dark nature could never be fully expunged, but that mean didn't mean he was inherently evil. The pull to the light had always been there, buried deep beneath Snoke's false teachings. Rey had helped him realize that; it was so much easier to resist the darkness with her by his side.

Walking to the center of the clearing, Ben sat cross-legged on a meditation stone. Reaching out to the Force, Ben concentrated on his surroundings, tapping into the power of the vergence below his feet. He would be stronger here, so close to a nexus point in the Force, but so would the Knights. Ben knew he had to defeat them quickly to avoid being overrun.

A sudden shift in the Force caused Ben to freeze. A powerful darkness was seeping into his mind, swirling around him. He knew then that the Knights were aware of the beacon. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

As day turned to night, Ben felt the Knights of Ren drawing closer. There were nearly upon him, barely visible through the dense tree canopy. He could feel the raging hatred rolling off them, proceeding their arrival. Standing up, Ben unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, holding it ready at his side. Three shadows slowly emerged from the tree line. They formed a triangle, surrounding him.

The Knights no longer wore their signature helmets. Instead, each had an elaborate tattoo of a half sun in deep red ink across one side of their face. Vicker's closely cropped hair revealed that the tattoo extended onto his scalp, completing the shape. Kali's white-blonde hair was in a long braid down her back, while Illian's hood covered most of his dark brown hair, now liberally streaked with silver. And all three, he noticed in disgust, had the telltale yellow eyes of a Force-user who had overindulged in the dark side.

Their garb was much the same as it had been the last time he'd seem them: black armor over a black body glove, but with distinctive embellishments. Illian's new cloak seemed to shimmer in the moonlit darkness as the wind picked up, creating the illusion that his form was shifting in and out of shadow. Ben knew he'd have to keep an eye on Illian to avoid being caught off guard.

Vicker's metallic chest plate didn't appear to be protective as much as ornamental. If the hulking berserker got too close, Ben knew where to aim first. Kali's formfitting suit appeared even less practical than Vicker's on the surface, but Ben didn't delude himself into thinking that Kali's outfit was made of anything less than the strongest material available.

Wearing his father's old clothes like a shield, Ben felt completely detached from his former comrades. He would not waver in his mission to extinguish the Knights of Ren, and there was nothing that they could say to him now that would sway him back to the dark side. He had something more precious than power: true love. These were his enemies, and nothing more.

"We picked up your signal, Kylo." Kali started with a smirk. "It's not like you to make such a careless mistake."

"Did I?" Ben replied calmly.

"Were you hoping to reconcile with us?" Kali asked snidely. "Hux told us you murdered Snoke with the help of an untrained child, but I don't see her here now. Does that make us your last friends in the galaxy?"

Vicker snickered loudly at her words.

"So, Hux did recruit you." Ben said, ignoring him.

"Of course." Kali scoffed. "What else could that idiot do after you escaped the First Order? It's not like he's man enough to go after you himself."

"Where's your support then, if you're really working with Hux?" Ben asked slyly.

"Ha! Like we need his help. The fool allowed us to investigate your TIE fighter unsupervised, which is how we intercepted your signal. We destroyed the control panel before leaving the Star Destroyer. So, Hux knows nothing about it." Kali said arrogantly.

"The First Order can track vessels though lightspeed." Ben informed her. "I highly doubt that Hux would let you off your leash that easily. He's probably on his way here to destroy us all."

"You're wrong! Kali is way smarter than Hux! We hid our real ship away from the Star Destroyer and transferred crafts before heading to this pile of old rocks." Vicker said sycophantically.

"That's right." Kali confirmed. "So, you see, no one will be interrupting us."

Ben smiled slightly at her words. Of Kali's many flaws, her overconfidence was the most easily exploited. Satisfied that he had nothing to worry about from Hux's direction, Ben relaxed a degree. If he managed to kill all of the Knights here and now, the First Order would be none the wiser of his involvement with the Resistance.

"Kali, Vicker, you're giving away too much information." Illian chastised them, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, who cares, Ill? It's not like he's going to leave this fucking dirt pile of a planet alive." Vicker said nastily. "What's a little small talk between old friends? We've been waiting such a long time to see you again,  _Master Kylo_."

"And I you." Ben said smoothly.

"Is that so?" Kali walked closer, throwing her blonde braid over her shoulder flirtatiously. "Did you miss me?"

Illian flinched at her tone, narrowing his eyes at Ben jealously. So that's how it was now. For his part, Ben only chuckled darkly at Kali's insinuation.

"How dare you laugh at me!" Kali exclaimed. "There was a time when you worshiped the ground I walked on!"

"You're delusional, Kali." Ben rebuked her. "I felt sorry for you, for what happened to you as a child, and the burdens you carried as a result. I tried to be your mentor, your friend, but I never held any romantic feelings for you."

"Liar!" Kali screamed. "You're a fucking liar, Kylo Ren!"

"I'm many things, but I'm not a liar." Ben told her coolly. "And my name isn't Kylo Ren. It's Ben Solo."

"Is that why you're dressed like that? To pretend you're not a murdering snake?! Who are you trying to impress, if not me?!" Kali shrieked, stalking forward angrily.

Ben automatically lit his lightsaber as she approached. The motion brought her up short, and she looked shocked at Ben's defensive stance. Kali seemed to have completely lost her grip on reality. He wondered if that made her a liability to the Knights, or a more efficient killer.

"Kali, get away from him!" Illian said sternly. "Control yourself!"

"There's no need to be jealous, lover." Kali directed at Illian petulantly. "This traitor means nothing to me."

Ben didn't think anyone in the arena believed her words, including Kali herself. Ben held his lightsaber ready even as she backed up a few steps. The Knights were only twenty feet away now, circling him, and he knew a fight could break out at any moment.

"Why are you really here?" Illian asked irritably. "I can only assume that you set off that homing signal on purpose."

"I did." Ben said, surprised it had taken Illian so long to ask.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Vicker sniggered.

"I think you know." Ben said coldly.

"You can't possibly believe that you have a chance against the three of us. Maybe when we were kids, but now?" Kali tittered. "We've been out in the world, making our mark. While you're nothing but a pampered prince."

"Say what you will, but you're all rabid dogs, and I'm here to put you down." Ben said forcefully. "It's time to finish what I started all those years ago."

"You bastard! We were your apprentices, your friends. And now, even after you've betrayed Snoke too, you're still doing his dirty work." Kali said harshly. "No matter what name you choose to go by, you'll always be Kylo Ren at heart."

Ben clenched his jaw. He hated her words, but understood her perspective. Still, he wasn't fool enough to justify his actions by revealing his connection to the Resistance. If the Knights died believing he was still a servant to the dark side, so be it.

"Enough talk." Vicker snarled, pulling out his weapon. "Are we just gonna let this asshole insult us, or are we gonna kill him?"

Illian and Kali pulled out their lightsabers as well, shifting into fighting stances. Ben responded in kind, taking stock of their locations relative to his own. He could feel Vicker's presence at his back, while Kali and Illian were standing closer together in front of him. He knew from battling the Praetorian Guard to keep each opponent within his periphery to avoid being taken by surprise.

Vicker charged in first from behind, swinging wildly. Ben turned around quickly and countered his ruthless strikes, matching him hit for hit. Stepping sideways, Ben shifted the fight so that he could put his back to the ruined temple and keep the others in his sightline. Vicker kept coming, his swings becoming less and less coordinated as his rapid pace took a toll on his stamina.

Ben decided to use the brute's unpolished style to his advantage, as Kali and Illian appeared hesitant to jump in range of Vicker's feral swipes.

"When was the last time you practiced, Vicker?" Ben goaded. "Your form is atrocious!"

"Shut up!" Vicker yelled, his face flaming.

"If you want to take a break, I'm sure Kali could give you a few pointers." Ben added with a cruel smile.

"Fuck you!" Vicker's movements became ever more undisciplined.

Illian and Kali stepped back a few paces as Vicker swung his lightsaber is a high arc over his head, bringing it down on Ben's crossguard hard enough to rattle his teeth. But the move had left him open, and Ben sprang into action, slashing his foe across the chest. Vicker stumbled backward, tripping over his own massive feet. He landed on the ground with a crash, clutching his bloody torso. Vicker's thin armor was no match for a direct strike by a plasma blade.

Kali and Illian looked from their fallen companion to Ben, shocked that the heavy hitter had been taken out so quickly.

"Vicker, put pressure on the wound. We'll get you out of here as soon as we kill this mongrel." Illian promised.

"Stop yapping and get to it then!" Vicker moaned in pain.

"You'll pay for that." Kali threatened. "No one is allowed to put their hands on my men but me."

"Are you their master now?" Ben mocked, hoping to keep her rattled.

"I could have been yours, too." She purred with a savage expression on her face. "It's a shame I have to cut your pretty throat now."

"Kali, stay focused." Illian said impatiently.

"You never let me have any fun." Kali pouted.

Taking up positions on either side of him, Kali and Illian walked in a wide circle, stalking their prey. Ben raised his lightsaber, ready to continue the fight. His quick triumph over Vicker had given him a moment to catch his breath, but now he had to face the real threats. Even as padawans, Kali and Illian worked together uncommonly well.

Illian made the first move, jutting forward so quickly and silently that Ben just barely parried in time. A second later, Kali took her shot, expertly wielding her lightweight saber with one hand behind her back. She bowed slightly to Ben after he blocked her three times in a row.

"Don't get cocky!" Illian warned her sharply.

Kali laughed manically, enjoying herself. With Illian's attention split, Ben decided to go after him first. Darting forward, Ben skillfully brought his saber down onto Illian's, nearly knocking it out of his hand. Illian recovered, however, and they exchanged several quick blows. Their lightsabers clashed to a standstill, Ben's crackling with the excess energy of his broken kyber crystal.

Suddenly, Kali broke in from the left, causing Ben to stumble slightly as he jumped back. Her saber sliced through his father's jacket, tearing into his shoulder. The searing pain was indescribable, but he held in an instinctive shout. Ben didn't want to give anything away.

"Watch it!" Illian yelled. "You almost hit me too!"

"Whoops!" Kali giggled. "Sorry, darling."

Ben regained his full height, trying to ignore the pain in his left arm. He couldn't believe he had taken such a stupid hit. For the first time, he began to doubt whether he could win. Ben shook his head, banishing the thought. He couldn't think like that. The Resistance was depending on him, Rey was depending on him. He refused to die here, in the place where the darkness had first seeped into his soul.

_"_ _Ben, are you alright?" Rey said worriedly._

_"_ _Would you believe me if I said I was?" Ben replied ruefully._

_"_ _No, I wouldn't. I can feel your pain, Ben." Rey said crossly. "Just hold on."_

_"_ _What do you mean?" Ben asked, alarmed. "Rey, what are you doing?"_

_"_ _What I have to." She said firmly._

_"_ _Rey? Rey!"_

What was she planning to do? Had she decided to come to Devaron against his wishes? But Rey didn't reposed again, and he couldn't afford to be distracted any longer. Ben snapped his attention back to his enemies, putting Rey to the back of his mind for the time being.

"Oh, look, Illian, I think I nicked him." Kali said happily.

"It's nothing." Ben said through gritted teeth.

"Is that right? Well, I'll just have to try harder then." Kali said before she rushed him again, going for the injury.

Ben mentally swore as she forced him to defend his injured arm. She was ruthless in her pursuit, driving him back with a flurry of strikes. He deflected her, hitting back with equal force. Their lightsabers crackled noisily each time they connected, lighting up their determined faces with a crimson hue. Ben bared his teeth as Kali's saber scraped down to one side, stopping at the lateral crossguard blade. Pulling upward forcefully, Ben managed to throw Kali off balance as their lightsabers disengaged.

Using the long reach of his weapon, Ben pushed her back hard, sneering in triumph as she was knocked off her feet. Kali's lightsaber flew out of her hand, leaving her prone body at his mercy.

"Goodbye, Kali." Ben said unfeelingly, raising his saber for a killing blow.

But his victory was short lived. As if in slow motion, Ben felt a disturbance form behind him. He turned just in time to see the hilt of Illians's lightsaber coming towards the side of his head. In a moment of pride, Ben had forgotten to keep tabs on Illian. And then all he knew was darkness.

* * *

Ben slowly regained consciousness, his head and shoulder throbbing. He tried to stand, but was unable to move. Someone was forcing him to kneel in the dirt, and his hands were bound behind his back with stun cuffs.

"Stop struggling." Illian said, tightening his hold.

"Is our  _friend_  finally awake?" Kali asked gleefully.

"Yes, you crazy bitch!" Ben shouted, wincing as Illian twisted his injured arm behind his back.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to a lady." Kali admonished.

"You let me know when one shows up." Ben glared up at her. "Why aren't I dead already?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kali laughed.

"Isn't Vicker bleeding out somewhere?" Ben stalled.

"Oh, he died of his wounds ages ago. You've been out cold for nearly two hours." Kali said indifferently. "Illian, stand him up."

"You let him die while you waited for me to wake up?" Ben said incredulously as Illian dragged him to his feet.

"I couldn't very well let him ruin our fun! Now! How do you want to die?" Kali asked sweetly. "Decapitation? No, that's too easy. Exsanguination is fun, but it takes so very long. Maybe we'll just cut your limbs off one by one until your heart can't take it, if you even have one."

"You're insane!" Ben spat.

It couldn't end like this. Not when he'd just found Rey, when he'd just found a family. He wanted to marry her, grow old with her, have children with her. It couldn't end like this. He had to fight!

"Maybe." Kali allowed, trailing her fingers down his scarred cheek to cup his chin. "You shouldn't have crossed me,  _Kylo_. We could have been so good together."

"Get your damn hands off me." Ben thrashed against Illian's iron grip. "You disgust me! I would never—"

Kali slapped him across the face, throwing him for a loop. With a furious flick, Kali ignited her lightsaber, her eyes glowing madly in the bright red light. She raised the weapon over her head, ready to strike at the first provocation.

"Admit it. Admit that you want me." Kali demanded.

"Kali!" Illian protested.

"Shut up, Illian." Kali barked. "I'm talking to  _Kylo_."

"I could never want you." Ben denied defiantly. He refused to perjurer himself and dishonor his relationship with Rey. "My heart has only ever belonged to one person, and it isn't you."

Kali screamed, striking out at a nearby boulder. She pounded into the soft stone until is was nothing but gravel. As she paced back and forth, muttering to herself, Ben felt a spark of guilt for his part in Kali's descent into madness. While she had always been troubled in their younger years, the raging insanity she exhibited now was frankly disturbing. It was clear that his betrayal had deeply affected her life.

Ben tensed as she stormed back toward him with blood in her eyes.

"Illian, put him back on his knees." Kali ordered. "I've grown bored of this game."

Ben struggled as Illian tried to force him to the ground again. The gash on his shoulder was bleeding freely, but he barely noticed it. He wasn't going down without a fight.

_"_ _Ben? Ben, I need you to get out of the way." A soft voice echoed in his head._

_"_ _Rey?!" Ben felt his heart stop. "Where are you?"_

_"_ _Coming in hot. One the count of three, throw yourself away from them. Go right, I'm coming in from the left." Rey commanded._

_"_ _But, Rey—"_

_"_ _You can do it. I believe in you." Rey said supportively. "One. Two. Three!"_

Taking Rey's conviction to heart, Ben opened himself up to the vergence in the Force. Channeling every ounce of strength he could muster, Ben twisted to the right and blasted Illian away from him, breaking his restraints in the process. A split second later, Rey flew overhead in Luke's X-wing, lighting up the battlefield with the ship's laser cannons.

Ben scrambled behind a huge block of stone as Kali and Illian screamed, pulling off the shattered stun cuffs. The bombardment lasted only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity to Ben. He cupped his ears to block out the thunderous sound, keeping his head down to avoid flying debris.

Rey made another pass before whipping the starfighter around to land in the cleaning behind him. Cautiously standing up, Ben surveyed the scorched earth before him. A cloud of dust floated in the air, and Ben could just make out a body lying motionless on the ground.

"Ben!" Rey called as she exited the craft, sprinting toward him.

Ben turned his head, in awe of her. He opened his arms wide as she collided with his body, pulling her off the ground into a tight hug.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it!" Rey cried, kissing him desperately.

"You nearly didn't." Ben said shakily. "You saved my life."

Rey kissed him harder, sobbing.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ben said repentantly. "You were right, I shouldn't have come alone."

"I love you too, you stupid idiot." Rey laughed, hitting him playfully.

"Ouch!" Ben was forced to set her down as he clutched his arm.

"Oh, Ben, I'm sorry!" Rey said sheepishly.

"It's okay, just a scratch." Ben said. "You can patch me up in a minute. Let's take a look at your handy work."

Rey slipped her hand in his as they made their way forward. Ben recognized Illian's torn body, and Wicker's still form some distance away, but Kali wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She got away." Ben groaned.

"Who?" Rey asked.

"The last Knight. Kali."

"Well, we got two of them." Rey said. "At least that's something."

"Yes, but now Hux will know that I'm with the Resistance." Ben sighed.

Rey looked sideways at him.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for you impeccable timing." He added quickly.

Rey raised her eyebrows. "That's what I thought you said."

Ben chuckled, still high off the adrenaline rush of the last few hours. It felt good to be alive. "Let's get back to the base before Kali reports in. I wiped the navigation system, so we'll have to reprogram Ahch-To's coordinates." Ben pulled an encrypted portable drive from his belt.

"I'll instruct R2 to do the calculations, it'll be quicker." Rey said, lacing her fingers through his. "He can fly the X-wing back without me, too. I'll ride in the command shuttle with you."

"Not letting me out of your sight?" Ben teased.

"Never again." Rey replied solemnly. "Let's go home."

* * *

_The past can't haunt me if I don't let it_

_Live and learn and never forget it_

_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

* * *

Ben and Rey landed on Ahch-To several hours later, followed closely by R2-D2. They shut down the ship before disembarking, surprised to find most of the Resistance waiting for them as they exited the craft.

"Welcome back." Leia beamed, looking relieved.

Finn and Rose ran up to hug Rey, while Poe held his hand out to Ben.

"I'm so glad you're both still alive!" Rose exclaimed, shocking Ben with a hug too.

"Ah—me too." Ben said awkwardly, patting Rose on the head.

"How did it go?" Leia asked.

"Not as well as I would have liked, but we got two of them." Ben said truthfully.

"And the third?" Poe questioned, frowning.

"She escaped." Ben answered evenly.

"Damn." Poe said. "What happened?"

"It was me." Rey claimed. "I fired on the Knights from the air, but I missed Kali. She must have slipped away during all the chaos."

"Rey, it was not your fault." Ben defended her. "If you hadn't made a move, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"You were captured?" Leia questioned.

"Yes, I made a stupid mistake and was being held captive when Rey showed up. She rescued me from a horrible death." He told the crowd.

"Rey, the Savoir." Finn joked, lightening the mood.

"Shut up, Finn." Rey flushed.

"Thank you, Rey." Leia told her.

"Well, I couldn't just stand by and let them kill the man I love." Rey said frankly.

Ben smiled at her easy admission of their relationship.

"Yes, yes, that's lovely, but what does this Kali know?" Lando prodded.

"I was flying Luke's ship, so I'm sure she recognized the design. Only Rebellion and Resistance fighters fly X-wings." Rey said nervously.

"Did you get confirmation that she's working with Hux?" Poe asked Ben.

"Yes, I did. Kali claimed that she and her cronies intercepted my signal before the First Order could, and slipped away without being discovered." Ben said.

"So, Kali isn't completely loyal to Hux." Finn commented. "Do you think they were followed?"

"No, they switched ships before heading to Devaron." Ben explained. "It was a smart move, and definitely worked to our advantage. Rey and I wouldn't have come straight back here if we thought there was a chance the First Order had tagged the command shuttle."

"Why did they give you so much information?" Connix asked suspiciously.

"Because they didn't intend for me to leave Devaron alive." Ben replied seriously.

"So, what do we do now?" Rey directed at Leia. "With Kali in the wind, the First Order will know Ben is with us."

"It's unfortunate, but I wouldn't trade my son's life for a slight advantage." Leia absolved her. "Since the cat is out of the bag, the first thing we need to do is gain access to our accounts on Naboo."

"I have a contact that can get us through the planetary shield gate without having to log an official access request." Lando informed her. "Your cousins have a secure landing site we can use once we get inside."

"Excellent." Leia said approvingly. "I'm sure the First Order is watching Naboo, so we'll have to be extremely careful. I wouldn't want my mother's homeworld to be destroyed on our account."

"Orders?" Poe asked her.

"Commander D'Acy and Lieutenant Connix will remain here on Ahch-To to supervise improvements to the base, while General Calrissian and Lieutenants Finn, Tico, Rey, and Solo travel with me on the Millennium Falcon." Leia advised. "Commander Dameron, you will serve as our escort. Luke's X-wing is yours now, Poe."

"Thank you, General." Poe said gratefully.

"We'll leave the command shuttle here, in case an evacuation is required." Leia finalized. "Any questions?"

"When are we leaving?" Rey inquired. "Ben was hurt during his fight with the Knights and needs medical attention."

Ben reddened slightly as everyone turned to look at him.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Leia apologized, eyeing his torn jacket.

"I'm okay, Rey bandaged up my shoulder on the way back." Ben downplayed. "I just need some rest."

"Regardless, please check with medical before heading to your hut." Leia dictated sternly. "We'll give Ben a few days to recover, then head to Naboo."

"That's not necessary—" Ben tried to interrupt.

"In the meantime, Lando, please reach out to your security contact and get in touch with the Naberries." Leia said, ignoring Ben.

_"_ _Just let her be your mother." Rey whispered in his mind. "She's missed so much time with you."_

Ben sighed at her words, but didn't try to protest further.

"I'm on it." Lando confirmed.

"Everyone one else, let's make sure the ships are stocked and in good condition for the trip to the Mid Rim." Leia said. "Dismissed."

* * *

After dragging a grumbling Ben to the medical center, Rey was happy to finally be alone with him. The last few days had been beyond nerve-wracking, but she was finally starting to feel like herself again. Stripping off her borrowed flight suit, Rey made a mental note to return it to Rose later.

Turning to face Ben, she smiled secretly at the hot look in his eyes. She had only worn a wrap around her breasts and underwear underneath the baggy garment.

"Don't you feel better now?" Rey teased him.

"I suppose." He admitted grudgingly, rotating his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Hey, what happened to your jacket?" Rey asked, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing it.

"Poe poked his head into medical while you were talking to the doctor." Ben said. "He said he'd fix the sleeve for me."

"That was nice of him." Rey beamed, glad that Poe were making an effort to be kind to Ben.

"Yes, I think we might even be," he coughed, "friends now."

Rey laughed at his pained expression.

"So, do you think we'll be able to fix Anakin's lightsaber while we're on Naboo?" Rey asked hopefully.

"I'm sure the Naberries have access to a blast furnace, but it will take a lot of energy to forge the pieces back together." Ben said, unclipping his lightsaber and placing it on the side table. "And it's your lightsaber now."

"But don't you want it back? It was your grandfather's, after all." Rey said, surprised.

"I believe my grandfather would want you to have it. His lightsaber belongs with a Sky—skilled warrior such as yourself." Ben flushed as he realized what he'd almost said, but the comment seemed to have gone over Rey's head. Besides, her name would be "Solo," not "Skywalker" if they married.

"In that case, I was thinking about creating a double-sided saber with my quarterstaff. Do you think that would work? I don't know much about kyber crystals." Rey acknowledged.

"Well, my lightsaber is powered by a cracked kyber crystal, so I know it's possible. I think my conflicted soul prevented me from creating a perfect Sith lightsaber the first time around. Now that I'm on a better path, I'd like to create a new one. Maybe try to heel my crystal. Fighting with my crossguard doesn't feel right anymore." Ben said thoughtfully, pulling his shirt over his head. "We can work on them together, if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful." Rey bit her lip as he stepped out of his pants.

"I want to give you everything." Ben murmured, stepping closer.

Ben ran his hands over her curves, drawing her into his arms. She framed his beloved face and kissed him lightly on the lips, overjoyed that he was so willing to shed the trappings of his old life.

"Good, because right now all I want is you." Rey whispered. "Is your shoulder alright? Can we…?"

Ben slid his hands under the back of her thighs, lifting her up against him in answer. Rey instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him her full weight. Ben gave her a cocky smile and took her mouth, dipping his tongue inside to kiss her deeply. Rey moaned, reveling in his strength. He pressed her up against the wall of their room, rocking into her as he slowly started unwrapping her breasts.

"Do you want it soft and gentle or hot and rough?" Ben asked huskily.

Rey smiled at his suggestive question. She definitely wasn't in the mood for gentle lovemaking after the searing panic she had experienced when Ben was in danger.

"I think you know." She said enticingly, trailing her tongue down his facial scar to his neck, biting him playfully.

Ben hissed, immediately ripping off the rest of her makeshift bra. "Does that make you my present for a job well done?" He rumbled, pressing her breasts against his naked chest.

"Oh!" Rey squirmed against him as the long fingers of one hand went between their bodies.

Ben slipped two digits under the edge of her panties, testing her moist heat. "You're already so wet for me." She whimpered as he drew his fingers away to show her, before leisurely licking off the evidence of her arousal.

"Ben, don't tease me." Rey begged. "I need you inside me."

Ben blew out at breath at her exciting words, slipping his hand back into her underwear. "Like this?" He inquired, curling his fingers into her tight opening.

"That's—that's very nice," Rey panted as he pleasured her, "but not exactly what I want."

"Tell me." Ben challenged her.

Rey leaned up to whisper shyly in his ear. "I want your cock inside me, I want you to take me against this wall until my voice is raw from screaming your name."

"Stars!" Ben exclaimed hotly, gathering her closer.

She moaned as Ben shifted positions between her spread thighs, pressing his hardness directly against her jewel. He moved his hips in time with his fingers as they slipped in and out of her core, their underclothes adding a delicious friction.

"You want me? You're going to have to earn it. I want to hear you." Ben said gruffly. "I love the sounds you make when you come apart in my arms."

Rey gave in and threw her arms around Ben's shoulders, loving his sexy ultimatum. She held on for dear life as he picked up the pace. He was the best lover in the galaxy, she was sure. Ben always put her needs above his own, and took special care to ensure that she would find pleasure in everything they did together.

He touched her until she couldn't think clearly, until the pressure built to an almost unbearable level. And then the world spun away.

"Ben, I'm going to—oh! Ben!" Rey cried out her release.

Blissfully sated, Rey was barely conscious of Ben gently disengaging her legs from around his hips. He held her languid body up with one arm locked around her waist as he stripped off the last scrap of fabric separating their heated bodies. Ben cupped her backside and brought her over him.

"I love the way you scream my name." Ben teased, rubbing the tip of his erection against her slick folds. "Are you ready for your reward?"

Rey clenched her hands in his silkily hair, pulling Ben's smirking mouth to hers. She kissed him passionately, turning the tables and taking control. Ben yelped in surprise as Rey reached down and palmed his member, guiding him inside her. Not satisfied, she wrapped her legs tightly around Ben's waist and tugged, pulling him even deeper into her body. They moaned together as Rey's tight sheath squeezed his rigid sex.

Ben touched his forehead to hers as he fought to control his traitorous body. Although Rey had said she wanted it rough, he was still afraid of hurting her.

"Ben!" Rey protested, reading the conflict in him. "I know you won't hurt me! Please, don't stop!"

"I won't." He promised, taking a calming breath. "Not until you beg me to!" Ben growled, drawing her forward sharply.

Rey purred as Ben pressed her hard against the wall, attacking her neck with his soft lips. She tried to wiggle her hips, but was unable to move under the crush of his powerful body. Counter to their usual dynamic, she gloried in being completely at his mercy in the bedroom.

Sensing her enthusiasm, Ben's grip tightened on her bottom as he pounded into her willing body. He trailed his lips down her neck to the hard tips of her flushed breasts, shifting her slightly higher against the wall for better access. Ben sucked on her nipples eagerly, enjoying the heady noises she was making.

"Use your teeth." Rey held his head against her beasts, her fingers tunneling into his flowing locks. "I want you to mark me."

Ben's groan was muffled against her chest as he acquiesced to her request. He nibbled on her nipples gently at first, testing her tolerance. As she began whimpering with each tug, he bit her a little harder, nipping the soft flesh of her areolas. Licking down the sides of her breasts, he pressed his mouth right over her heart. Her pulse was racing madly as his hips kept up a savage pace while he played with her breasts.

Her inner muscles clenched tellingly around him as she barreled toward her peak. Slowing down, Ben rocked into her slippery core more lazily.

"No!" Rey sobbed. "Please!"

"Make it last." He said hoarsely. "Draw it out."

Ben unwrapped one of her legs and let it fall to the floor, pulling the other one over the crook of his arm.

"Oh, stars!" She gasped as the new position stretched her body deliciously.

Rey fused her mouth to her lover's, hanging onto his muscled shoulders as he began thrusting into her again. Ben's free hand slid between them, rubbing her delicate nub in time with the hard motion of his hips, swallowing her cries of ecstasy.

And then the sun burst behind her eyes and she screamed his name over and over as he played her sensitive flesh like a fiddle. Rey lost consciousness for a space of seconds as she experienced the greatest fulfillment of her young life, only vaguely aware of Ben's echoing roar of completion as he stiffened against her, pinning her to the wall.

Rey slowly regained awareness as Ben slid to his knees in front of her. He looped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek against her stomach.

"Ben?" Rey asked breathily, running a hand through his hair so that she could see his face.

"I love you." He said thickly.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I was arrogant to think that I could defeat the Knights on my own." Ben admitted quietly. "When I thought that I might die, all I could think about was you, about the life we could have together. You're my other half, and I never want to be parted from you again from this day forward."

"Oh, Ben!" Rey murmured emotionally, tears forming in her eyes. "I want that too!"

He looked up at her, his eyes wet. "Then, will you marry me?" He asked poignantly, taking her left hand in his.

Rey gasped at his heartfelt proposal, collapsing into his waiting arms. "Yes! Yes!" She cried, kissing him happily.

Ben cradled her gently, sealing their engagement with a passionate kiss. With Rey by his side, anything was possible. Whatever came next, they would face it together.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N** : Since Kylo/Ben is always kneeling in front of Rey, I sincerely hope that we get a real proposal in Episode IX. I think it's very likely that Rey and company will go to Naboo due to some of the pre-production location scouting info that has leaked. If so, there is a perfect opportunity to recreate the Padme x Anakin marriage scene from Attack of the Clones. JUST SAYING, DISNEY! Bye for now, keep on shipping!

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Kylo: Why do you want Rey and I to get married so badly when you aren't interested in marriage yourself?  
Ali: Because you're my OTP.  
Kylo: What the hell is an OTP?  
Ali: *Sighs* How much time do you have?  
Kylo: Just give me the cliff notes.  
Ali: Well, when one person is a princely Sith lord who's in need of redemption, and another person is a lonely scavenger in need of a family, obviously they're meant to be together.  
Kylo: But why?  
Ali: Why what?  
Kylo: Why are they meant to be together?  
Ali: Because they are.  
Kylo: But WHY?  
Ali: *Narrows eyes* Because I said so.  
Kylo: Okay then, crazy…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING:** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.  
  
**Continuity:** Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again, friends! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating due to some deadlines at work, but I have a few more chapters outlined and wanted to get this one to you in the meantime. Pro tip: reviews are a huge motivator for me to skip having a good night's sleep and write fanfiction instead ;D The next two chapters will be paired with the song Supernatural by Kesha from the Warrior album. Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** lunalunemoon / makewavesandwar

* * *

**Finding You**  
**Part VIII  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_  
_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_  
_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_  
_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

* * *

Rey held her breath as the Millennium Falcon made its final approach toward Naboo’s planetary shield gate. She hoped that Lando’s contact had come through, or else this trip was about to come to an abrupt end. Stationed behind the topside quad laser cannon, Rey could only look up into open space while she waited for news.

After what seemed like an eternity, she let out a relived sigh as Lando informed them that the massive gate was retracting, creating an opening big enough for their ships to pass through.

“We’re heading in.” Lando said over the headset. “Commander, protect our flank.”

“On it, General.” Poe answered.

“Rey, Ben, stay frosty.” Lando instructed.

They responded in the affirmative, checking and rechecking their loadouts and scopes. If the Falcon were to be attacked, the quad laser cannons on the top and bottom of the ship would be their first line of defense.

“How does it look from your position?” Rey asked Ben through their bond.

“Visual is clear. I don’t sense anything, either. How about you?” He replied.

“Nothing.” She confirmed. “I know I shouldn’t be looking for a disturbance in the Force, but…”

“We’ll get her.” Ben said reassuringly. “Let’s just try to focus on one thing at a time.”

“She almost killed you.” Rey said angrily. “That makes her my top priority.”

Ben chuckled. “I love you.”

“I know.” Rey said smugly.

They passed through the gate with little fanfare, and proceeded to the surface of Naboo. With nothing on the scope as they entered the atmosphere, it appeared that they had succeeded in slipping onto the planet undetected.

“We’re clear to land, you guys can come down if you want.” Lando encouraged.

Rey excitedly scrambled down the shaft leading back into the main interior of the Falcon, passing a bemused Ben on the way. She rushed into the cockpit, watching in amazement as the lush planet came into focus. Miles and miles of green grass and rolling hills covered in wildflowers stretched before her, and the majestic mountains were bisected by beautiful seas and lakes, all the same magnificent shade of sapphire.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ben said, coming up behind her.

“The most magnificent planet I’ve ever seen.” Rey said in awe. “Have you ever been here before?”

“Only in my dreams.” Ben replied softly in her mind.

Before she could inquire about that mysterious statement, Lando turned to look at them.

“The Naberries have a family estate in a mountain village outside the capital city of Theed.” Lando said, bringing them up to speed. “The village is a small, close-knit community, so we should be safe there.”

“But I thought these people had money. Why keep a homestead in such an isolated place?” Finn asked, poking his head into the cockpit.

“When I last spoke to Pooja, she told me that the family had retained the property all these years in case the planet was ever occupied again, and they needed a place to hide.” Leia explained.

“That makes sense.” Ben said. “Although it’s not widely known that my grandmother’s family is related to the Skywalker line, it wouldn’t be difficult to piece together.”

“Exactly.” Leia agreed. “Being associated with my birth father’s name can be dangerous.”

“That’s why you never took the Skywalker surname.” Ben realized for the first time. “Not because you were trying to hide my heritage from me, but because you were trying to protect me.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Leia said gently. “We can talk about this more later, if you’d like. We’re almost on the ground.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Ben coughed, realizing that the entire team was listening to their personal conversation.

“It’s okay, they understand.” Rey said kindly. “Most of us would kill to know more about our families, if given the chance.”

“I know.” Ben said sadly, thinking of his friends. Rey and Finn and Rose had lost a lot, too.

“We’ll be landing in a few minutes.” Lando said smoothly, interrupting his thoughts. “You three head back to the lounge and buckle up. Keep your headsets on.”

Rey, Ben, and Finn did as he asked, taking seats with Rose at the Dejarik table and strapping in. A short time later, Lando and Chewy put the Falcon down gracefully in a small clearing surrounded by massive trees on all sides. The canopy was so thick that the anyone passing overhead would have a hard time spotting the famous ship.

“All clear here. Poe?” Lando said.

“Clear.” Poe responded. “No hostiles in sight.”

“Alright, let’s get off this hunk of junk and head to the estate. It’ll be dark soon, and we have some ways to walk.” Lando directed.

* * *

  _Come, take me by the hand_  
_Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead_  
_Till the morning light, watch my silhouette_  
_'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead_

* * *

The Naberrie estate was beautiful, but modest for a family of such wealth and influence. The large manor house sat in the shadow of a verdant mountain, three stories tall with numerous arches fronting a wraparound porch. The façade was covered with large picture windows, embroidered with swirling wrought iron frames.

The terracotta colored walls were set against a dark brown barrel tile roof, which slanted over a second story balcony artfully covered in vines. A bubbling fountain sat in front of the house in the middle of a rectangular garden, surrounded by fruit trees and a colorful array of cultivated flowers.

Rey sighed blissfully, tightening her hand in Ben’s to get his attention.

“It must have been lovely to grow up here.” She said wistfully.

“I imagine so.” Ben replied. “My mother and uncle should have been born here, but fate intervened. I wonder if my parents would’ve brought me here someday, if things had been…different.”

“I’m sorry, Ben.” Rey said apologetically. “I didn’t mean to be insensitive.”

“Not at all.” He said warmly. “I just mean that Naboo would be a great place to raise a family.”

Rey stopped walking and stared up at him, blushing.

“Do you really think so?” She said hopefully.

“I do.” Ben said, smiling a little self-consciously.

Rey beamed up at him, her eyes glassy.

“Does he think what?” Lando asked from a few feet away.

“Nothing!” Rey and Ben said together in a high-pitched denial, turning back toward their amused compatriots.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Lando teased.

“We’re having a private conversation.” Ben said defensively. “It’s none of your business!”

“But you barely said anything!” Lando shook his head. “I swear, it’s like you two can read each other’s minds sometimes.”

“That’s because they can read each other’s minds.” Finn informed him.

“Even across great distances!” Rose said cheerfully. “It’s so romantic.”

“And really annoying when you’re trying to get them to pay attention during briefings.” Poe added playfully.

“No kidding!” Lando laughed. “You Jedi are always full of surprises. How does—”

But Lando was interrupted as the enormous oak front door suddenly opened and a light-haired woman rushed out.

“Pooja!” Leia called happily as her cousin hurried to her with open arms.

“Leia!” Pooja Naberrie cried in return.

Lando winked at Rey and Ben as the women embraced, letting them off the hook for now, and moved to join the former senators to introduce himself. Finn, Rose, and Poe waited close by, still chuckling.

“When do you want to tell them?” Ben asked, taking her hand again as they walked toward his relatives.

“About our engagement, you mean?” Rey smiled sweetly at him. “As soon as you’d like.”

“Today then?” Ben inquired, tensing.

Rey felt the change in him and looked up quizzically. “Did you think I wanted to hide it?”

“Well, it’s been three days and you haven’t told anyone, not even Finn, so I just thought…maybe you didn’t want to yet?” Ben probed hesitantly.

“Ben.” Rey said in exasperation. “I’m sorry I’ve been distracted, but of course I want to tell our friends. I want to tell everyone!”

Ben caressed her cheek, giving her a heart-stopping smile. “I love you.”

“Well, in that case…!”

Rey stepped up next to Leia, dragging Ben along with her.

“Hi, I’m Rey!” She directed at Pooja. “And this is my fiancé, Ben.”

“Ben? Leia’s Ben? Ben Solo?” Pooja stuttered while Leia and Lando looked on in shock.

“One in the same.” Rey confirmed, a little worried about the older woman’s reaction.

But as Pooja’s mouth split into a wide smile, Rey realized that everything was going to be okay.

“I’m so pleased to meet you both! I had heard that you were lost to us, Ben, like my aunt’s husband once was. But look at you now! And with such a lovely fiancé!” Pooja grinned at Rey, who blushed under her intense scrutiny.

“Hold on!” Leia exclaimed, recovering her voice. She looked from her son to Rey and back again. “You’re engaged?!”

“We are.” Ben admitted. “I asked Rey a few days ago.”

“I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner.” Rey added ruefully. “And that I kind of just blurted it out.”

“It’s been a crazy couple of days.” Ben defended his lady. “We were going to tell you today, anyway, but, well…”

“I jumped the gun.” Rey flushed.

Leia burst out laughing as Ben and Rey continued to awkwardly explain themselves.

“Oh, who cares about any of that! Come here, you two!” Leia reached out, pulling Rey and Ben into a warm hug. “I’m so happy for you.” She said sincerely.

“Thank you, mother.” Ben murmured, holding tightly to the two most important people in his life.

“Thank you, Leia.” Rey breathed. “I promise I’ll take good care of him.”

Leia pulled back, beaming. “You’ll take good care of each other.”

“You sure didn’t waste any time, son.” Lando joked as they broke apart. “Must be Han’s influence!”

“I was the one who proposed to Han, I’ll have you know.” Leia said boasted. “As far as romantic gestures go, Ben clearly got that from me.”

Rey burst out laughing, leaning against Ben’s chest as he tried not to think about his parents being romantic.

“What’s so funny?” Finn asked as he and the others joined the group.

“They’re engaged.” Lando pointed between Rey to Ben. “I’d say that qualifies.”

“Engaged?!” Finn, Rose, and Poe all exclaimed.

Rey looked at Ben as their friends erupted in well wishes and an endless stream of playful insults.

“Well, you wanted them to know, didn’t you?” Rey teased.

“Yeah, I guess I did. What was I thinking?” Ben laughed as Rey rolled her eyes at him. “Thanks for taking the lead when I was feeling insecure.” He said more seriously.

“We’re going to share a life together.” Rey told him. “Your burdens are my burdens.”

“Not too long ago I feared that my burdens would consume you, but I know now that they won’t.” Ben confessed. “You’re too strong, and you make me stronger just by being with you.”

“I love you.” Rey said, touched by his words.

“I know.” Ben smirked.

Rey hit him in the arm, still laughing as Pooja directed them inside the manor. As the big wooden doors closed behind them, Rey couldn’t help but feel like this was a new beginning for all of them. She could see the faint outline of a future of hope and love and family. Of balance. And she would do everything within her power to obtain it.

* * *

  _Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild_  
_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_  
_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone_  
_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_

* * *

Pooja led a tour of her ancestral home after everyone had calmed down from Rey and Ben’s exciting news. The interior was just as lovely as the exterior, owing much to the bevy of windows stretching from one side of the home to the other.

In the main entertainment space, the natural light filtering inside added a soft glow to the deep amber walls, making the color seem almost molten. Yards of burgundy and gold silk curtains bordered every window, falling to the floor in graceful arrangements. The mahogany furniture was antique, but well kept, with clean lines and plush cushions in various shades of red.

Having never thought much about interior design back on Jakku, Rey was enchanted by the family’s stylish aesthetic. Wondering away from the group, Rey inspected several small painted tables that littered the cream and tan marble floors. Not only where they beautiful works of art, but they held a number of fascinating trinkets and books that Rey itched to get her hands on.

“I still can’t believe that you didn’t tell me.” Finn pouted, breaking into her musings.

“Honestly, I was too consumed with this mission, and Kali’s escape, to think about it much.” Rey said sheepishly.

“But aren’t you excited?” Rose questioned quietly as she joined them, trying not to draw attention to their conversation.

“Ben is my soulmate.” Rey said simply. “Being with him is like breathing. I do it because I have to in order to live. Sometimes I take it for granted that other people don’t know how deeply we feel for each other.”

“I’m still getting to know him, but it seems like Ben has turned a corner. Not just with you, but with the Resistance in general.” Finn said, sounding impressed. “He seems like a completely different person now.”

“Snoke really did a number on him, and Luke’s mistake didn’t help, but Ben knows that he’s just as much to blame for his actions. I think that’s motivating him to try harder, to really make connections with people.” Rey said thoughtfully.

“I know it’s not my place to ask this, but I care about you, and I only want what’s best for you.” Finn started hesitantly.

“What is it?” Rey asked curiously.

“You’re still very young.” Finn stated. “Do you really think it’s wise to tie yourself to Ben before you’ve had a chance to spread your wings a little? Before Ben’s rehabilitation is assured?”

“Finn, I appreciate where you’re coming from, I really do. But, Ben and I are already married in my heart. We’re intrinsically linked by the Force, on a spiritual level.” Rey explained gently. “Ben and I are two parts of the same whole, and I couldn’t separate myself from him now even if I wanted to.”

Finn nodded in acceptance. “I thought it might be something like that. I don’t fully understand your bond, but I’m here to support you.”

Rey hugged him gratefully. “Thank you, Finn.”

“Wow!” Rose exhaled as Rey stepped back. “I didn’t realize how deep your connection went! It sounds amazing!”

“It is pretty great, most of the time.” Rey said, eyeing Ben from across the room where he sat with Leia and Pooja. “Expect, of course, when your would-be husband is ease dropping.”

“He can hear us?” Rose gasped.

“He can hear my thoughts, so he’s getting my side of this conversation.” Rey told her, sticking her tongue out at Ben.

Ben pretended not to notice, but his suppressed smirk gave him away.

“I know you’re listening.” Rey said in mock anger.

Ben looked over then, cupping his ear as if he couldn’t hear her.

“Very funny.” Rey said sarcastically.

Finn and Rose fell together, laughing at their antics, drawing the attention of their host.

“I do love hearing the sound of laughter in this old house again.” Pooja smiled, standing up. “But now I think it’s time to show you all to your rooms and get ready for dinner. I’m starving!”

Lando flushed as his stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly in agreement.

“Don’t worry, General, I’ll feed you up.” Pooja flirted, pulling him along with her.

“Actually, Pooja, I’d like to introduce Rey and Ben to Ryoo before dinner, if you don’t mind.” Leia said to Pooja meaningfully. “Is she here?”

“For—oh!” Pooja caught on, looking between Ben and Rey. “Certainly! She had an appointment in the village a few hours ago, but she should be back in the clinic by now. It’s on the first floor toward the back of the house.”

“Yes, I remember passing it when we first arrived.” Leia said.

“I’ll show this lot to their rooms while you, ah, meet with Ryoo.” Pooja said with a secret smile.

Rey and Ben looked at Leia and Pooja, then at each other.

“What was that all about?” Rey wondered.

“No idea.” Ben replied. “But let’s go find out.”

* * *

  _Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_  
_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_  
_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_  
_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

* * *

Ben and Rey followed Leia out of the room, determined to figure out what was going on. She led them down one flight of stairs to the first floor before locating the entrance to Ryoo’s clinic. Ben held the door open for Rey and Leia, who murmured their thanks as they passed.

A small dark-haired woman looked up from the datapad she was pouring over, her eyes lighting up with recognition.

“Leia! My goodness!” Ryoo jumped up, coming over to them.

“Hello, Ryoo.” Leia smiled, hugging the shorter woman.

“When did you arrive?” Ryoo asked.

“Earlier this afternoon.” Leia said.

“Oh! And here I’ve been puttering around in my lab!” Ryoo laughed. “I hope my little sister showed you all around? I had to see a patient today, she’s due any moment, or else I would have been here earlier.”

“No need to apologize, Pooja has been a good sport in your absence.” Leia waved away. “This is my son, Ben, and his fiancé, Rey.”

“Ben? Ben Solo?” Ryoo looked at him warily. “I thought you were…?” She trailed off questioningly.

“I was.” Ben said steadily.

“But you’re not now?” Ryoo queried.

“No.” Ben replied bluntly.

“And why is that?”

“Because of her.” Ben glanced down at Rey softly.

Ryoo studied them, as if working out a particularly difficult equation. “How you’d manage this miracle, young lady?”

“I love him.” Rey said simply.

Ryoo laughed at Rey’s straightforward explanation. “Yeah, that’ll do it.” Ryoo smiled gently, extending her hand. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Rey felt Ben’s wave of relief through their bond. She was glad that Ryoo and Pooja had accepted him so easily, but she supposed it helped that they had never know him personally while he was on the dark side.

“So, you’re a doctor?” Rey asked, looking around the pristine clinic.

“Yes. An obstetrician, actually.” Ryoo told her.

“A what?” Rey asked, never having heard the term.

“I specialize in pregnancy and childbirth.” Ryoo informed her.

“Actually, Ryoo, that’s why I wanted Rey and Ben to meet with you today.” Leia started carefully. “Rey, I was wondering if you would be interested in having a blood test to see if you're…well…” Leia motioned toward her stomach.

Rey’s eyes went wide at Leia’s insinuation. “I’m not!” She squeaked, embarrassed.

“Not what?” Ben looked perplexed.

“Rey.” Leia said in exasperation.

“I would know.” Rey said with certainty.

“But wouldn’t it be better to know for sure?”

“I do know for sure. My connection with the Force—”

“Is strong, I know. But I’ve been alive a lot longer than you’ve been communing with the Force, Rey. Nothing is foolproof.” Leia said seriously.

“Okay, what are you two talking about?” Ben cut in.

“Your mother wants me to take a pregnancy test!” Rey said in a high-pitched voice.

“But she’s not pregnant.” Ben supplied at once, red-faced. “I would know.”

Leia threw her hands up. “Well, you two just know everything then, don’t you?!”

“Mother, it’s not like that. We just—”

“You can’t go around having unprotected sex and not expect there to be consequences. Your father and I—”

“Mother!”

“I’ll do it.” Rey interrupted, wanting to prevent a fight.

“You will?” Ben and Leia asked together.

“It would be better to know for sure.” Rey repeated Leia’s words.

Leia smiled at her. “Thank you, Rey.”

“Would you like to be inoculated with a preventative measure as well?” Ryoo inquired, pulling on a pair of gloves. “It would last for about a year.”

“Ben, what do you think?” Rey gripped his hand for support.

“I think you should do what you’re comfortable with.” He said supportively.

“I do want a family with you, someday.” Rey smiled shyly, tugging his hand toward her middle.

“I want that too.” Ben affirmed, kissing her reverently as he caressed her stomach.

“But not today.” Leia broke in wryly.

Ben pulled back and looked his mother sheepishly. “No, not today.”

“In that case, step into my office, Rey.” Ryoo said, indicating a raised platform with a comfortable looking white neoprene chair sitting upon it.

Ryoo tied an elastic tourniquet around Rey’s upper left arm, tapping a vein in the crook of her arm. Looking satisfied, the doctor picked up a cylindrical device from the tray next to the chair, moving forward to draw Rey’s blood. Rey tensed as Ryoo pushed the device into her skin, but she didn’t feel a thing.

“That’s it?” Rey asked in surprise as Ryoo pulled back a few seconds later.

“That’s it.” Ryoo confirmed. “Not too bad, huh?”

Ryoo walked over to a large, complicated looking machine on the counter, tipping the vial inside. The data screen on the machine lit up within a few seconds, declaring that Rey was firmly not with child.

Despite themselves, Rey and Ben let out a collective breath, laughing as their eyes met.

“Now, there’s just the matter of administering the birth control inoculation.” Ryoo reminded her.

Ryoo rubbed a small amount of disinfectant on Rey’s upper arm, then injected her with a bright green liquid. It tingled slightly afterword, but seemed harmless enough.

“Feel better now?” Rey teased Leia.

“Yes, I do.” Leia said, relieved. “I’m not trying to run your lives, but take it from me, having a child during such political unrest is a dangerous proposition.”

“I hadn’t thought about it that way.” Ben contemplated. “I guess it was hard for you to raise a child in the aftermath of the Empire’s destruction?”

Leia smiled at her son. “Yes, but I never regretted it.”

Ben smiled back. “Thanks, mom.”

“Let’s get back to the others, I’m sure dinner will be ready soon.” Leia said. “Ryoo, can you show us the way?”

“Certainly.” Ryoo beamed. “Let’s eat!”

* * *

_Come, take me in the night_  
_I feel it in my blood, want the darker side_  
_Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes_  
_Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life_

* * *

After dinner, Rey retired to the room she was sharing with Ben while he had a private conversation with his mother. The chamber was large and a little overwhelming in its opulence, but she was slowly getting used to her beautiful surroundings on Naboo. Life on the lush planet was definitely a far cry from the abject poverty of Jakku. Still, while growing up as a scavenger hadn’t been easy, Rey was glad for the experience. The hardships she faced on the desert planet had prepared her well for her new life with the resistance.

Running a hand over the hunter green and silver comforter, she admired the finely woven brocade fabric. Her sleeping arrangements had never mattered much up until now, but Rey was looking forward to relaxing with Ben in such a luxurious atmosphere. Being alone with him had become her favorite part of the day.

The way he made her feel was beyond anything she’d ever experienced. Not just in a sexual way, although that was a huge factor, but in an emotional one. She had been alone for so long, but now she had someone to share her life with. Someone she could trust and depend on. Someone to love, and love her in return. The certainty she felt about their relationship was the greatest gift she had ever received.

Rey looked up when the door suddenly opened, beaming as Ben entered the room. He was so good to look at, especially now, as he shed his father’s jacket, stretching the fabric of his shirt across his muscular chest enticingly.

“I’m sorry I took so long, but I had a few things to discuss with my mother.” Ben said, apologetically.

Rey just smiled welcomingly and walked forward, meeting him in the middle of the room. Slipping her arms around his neck, Rey pulled his mouth to hers without further ado, kissing him thoroughly. Ben groaned against her lips, his arms contracting around her. They kissed for endless moments, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I love you so much.” Rey said when she pulled back, her eyes glassy.

Ben traced the path of a single tear as it slid down her cheek.

“You were listening?” Ben asked, crestfallen. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Listening to what?” Rey asked, perplexed.

“My mother and I. I asked her for—” Ben stopped as he registered her confused expression. “If you weren’t listening, why are you crying? What’s upset you?” Ben framed her face, pushing her hair back tenderly.

“I’m not upset.” Rey reassured him. “Quite the contrary, actually. I was just thinking about you; about how much you mean to me.”

Ben kissed her gently. “I love you, too.”

“I know.” Rey said impishly. “Now, what were you talking to your mother about?”

“Pooja gave her a trunk of my grandparent’s old things.” Ben murmured, taking a deep breath before kneeling in front of her. “I want to give you everything you’ve always wanted.”

“Ben, we’re already engaged.” Rey said bemusedly.

“Yes, but last time, I didn’t have a ring.” Ben said softly.

Rey trembled as Ben produced a beautiful amethyst solitaire, surrounded by a row of diamonds on each side of the white gold band.

“My grandmother was never able to wear her wedding ring in public since she and my grandfather married in secret.” Ben said solemnly. “I don’t want that; I want to be with you in the light. This ring was meant to be a declaration of love, and now it will be.”

Ben blurred in her vision as he slid the ring onto her finger. Sinking to her knees as well, Rey threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shirt with a muffled sob. Ben held her closely, running a comforting hand up and down her back.

The way he had put the proposal shattered her. After emulating Darth Vader for most of his life, Ben was finally able to see the man underneath. Although Anakin Skywalker had fallen to the dark side, and lost his family as a result, she knew that would not be Ben Solo’s fate. Not if she had anything to say about it!

“There’s something else I wanted to ask.” Ben started hesitantly when she quieted.

Rey pulled back slightly, rubbing her red eyes. “What is it?”

“I would like for us to be married here on Naboo, among our friends and family.” Ben requested.

“I would love to!” Rey exclaimed. “When the war is over—”

“No.” Ben shook his head. “I don’t want to wait, and that could take years. I want to be your husband, I want you to be my wife.”

Rey softened at the yearning in his voice. “When?”

“Tomorrow, if I had my way.” Ben chuckled.

“Ben, we’ve only been engaged for three days!” Rey laughed, hitting his shoulder playfully.

“But we’re practically married, already, aren’t we?” Ben grinned, recalling her words.

“You were listening to me talk to Finn and Rose!” Rey growled, pushing him down onto the soft carpet. “You little sneak!”

“How else am I supposed to figure out what you want?” Ben teased, circling her waist.

“You could ask.” Rey chuckled. “I hear communication is important in marriage.”

“Alright, then.” Ben said seriously. “Will you marry me tomorrow?”

Rey smoothed her hands over his thick chest, smiling as he stretched toward her like a cat seeking attention. His heart was beating a mile a minute under her palms, causing her to pause. She could sense that he was scared she would reject him, even now, even after everything they had been through together; he didn’t try to hide his fear from her. Smiling gently, Rey leaned down to kiss him, to sooth him.

“Yes.” Rey whispered through their bond, repeating his vow. “I want to give you everything you’ve always wanted.”

“That’s easy.” He responded. “All I’ve ever wanted is you.”

* * *

**A/N:** FYI I've been posting mini fics, inspired by some truly gifted Reylo artists, exclusively on my Tumblr blog over the past few weeks. It's the only thing keeping me sane while my work schedule is so crazy! My user name is sushigirlali on that site as well. Until next time!

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Ali: *Playing with Rey and Kylo Funko Pops*  
Kylo: What…what are you doing?  
Ali: Rey and Kylo are having a serious political discussion about fascism and the role of Force-sensitives in government.  
Kylo: *Rubbing his temples* What?  
Ali: After defeating the Knights of Ren, Rey and Kylo form a new religious order, merging the Jedi and Sith back into one organization, bringing balance to the Force.  
Kylo: That sounds nice and all, but how will that work in the long run? Anyone can be corrupted.  
Ali: By having weekly personal and group therapy sessions to talk about their feelings, schooling in politics, history, and other religions, and regular contact with their families. Oh, and sexual freedom. That too.  
Kylo: *Looking intrigued* And then?  
Ali: And then they’ll fuck and everyone will be happy.  
Kylo: Whoomp there it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** ** _:_** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:** Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

* * *

**A/N** : Hello again, friends! In honor of Star Wars Day, I finally found the time to finish up this chapter! My big work projects are winding down, but I have several cosplay conventions to get ready for, so I'm still struggling with time management. Thanks for being patient with me! May the Fourth Be With You! P.S. I've started uploading my Reylo drabbles from Tumblr on here, so go check them out!

* * *

**Finding You  
** **Part IX  
****By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild_  
_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_  
_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
_ _Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_

* * *

Ben tapped his foot, waiting for Rey to emerge from the impromptu dressing room that Pooja had set up in the spacious drawing room. It had been five days since Rey agreed to marry him on Naboo, but the deed had yet to be done.

After being told of their intentions, his mother had put up one obstacle after another. Initially forbidding them from "acting hastily" outright, she had come around to having the wedding at the end of the week if, and only if, the preparations were up to her standards.

Although Ben had protested, Rey wanted his mother's approval before they married. And so here he was, waiting semi-patiently for his bride-to-be as she tried on a tenth gown, his mother sitting imperiously at his side. So far, Leia had summarily rejected each and every option, so Ben wasn't optimistic that they'd find a wedding dress before the war ended.

"Rey, how much long—" Ben began, his jaw dropping as the woman in question parted the curtains to reveal an extremely flattering eggshell white gown with a floor length skirt and strapless beaded bodice.

Rey's slender frame was encased in yards and yards of delicate silk, the skirt nipping in at her hips, a sliver jewel-encrusted belt circling her tiny waist. The structured top clung to her breasts lovingly, the heart shape bust bearing a hint of cleavage. She floated toward them, seeming to hold her breath as she waited for their reaction.

"Well?" She demanded when neither mother nor son said a word.

As if being released from a spell, Ben stood up to take Rey into his arms, kissing her gently.

"You look beautiful." Ben said huskily.

"Really?" Rey asked self-consciously.

Ben pulled back to look into her eyes. "I've never seen a more lovely sight in all my life."

Rey blushed at the compliment, throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him more thoroughly. Ben's massive hands slipped around her, relishing the silken feel of her bare skin where the corset dipped low in the back. Rey fused her lips to Ben's, purring like a kitten as he stoked her tenderly.

A delicate cough brought them back to reality.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with the will of the Force." Leia said sardonically.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, throwing an arm around Rey's shoulders to keep her close.

"That was my wedding dress." Leia admitted.

Rey's eyes grew huge in her elfin face. "Really?"

"Yes, my dear." Leia smiled nostalgically. "Han reacted the same way as Ben when he first saw me in it."

"Like father like son." Lando chuckled as he waltzed into the room with Pooja on his arm.

Where the comment would have hurt him only weeks ago, Ben felt proud to be compared to his late father.

"Solo men have impeccable taste." Ben said with a straight face.

"And an overabundance of confidence." Leia deadpanned. "I expect you to keep this scoundrel on his toes, young lady." She directed at Rey.

"I can pretty much guarantee it." Rey laughed, winking at Ben.

"Stop giving my fiancé ideas, mother." Ben joked. "She's difficult enough to handle as it is."

"Difficult to handle?" Rey arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll show you 'difficult to handle,' Ben Solo!"

"Oh, you've done it now, my boy." Lando grinned. Young people were so entertaining!

"Alright, I believe we have everything we need to pull off a half decent wedding." Leia said, forestalling an argument. "Rey has chosen a dress, the menu has been selected and provisions purchased, and decorations collected. We can't send out invitations to anyone beyond Naboo's borders, for obvious reasons, but the wedding party will still be quite large. I'll work on the seating arrangements with Pooja tonight."

"What?" Rey asked, startled.

"Well, including everyone here, the rest of my family, and some villagers of local importance, we're looking at about 50 people." Leia counted the guests off.

"Oh!" Rey squeaked.

Ben looked down at her as her shoulders tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful…" Rey started hesitantly.

"Yes, my dear?" Leia indicated for her to continue.

"It's just…I don't know a lot about marriage or weddings or parties, and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of so many people, so…" Rey trailed off awkwardly.

Leia stood and moved to stand before Rey and Ben. She put a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling kindly. "We're a family, Rey, and we take care of each other. I promise that neither of you will have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. And if you are, please tell me at once so I can fix it. Okay?"

"Okay." Rey agreed, sounding relieved. "Thank you, Leia."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ben said with a sly grin.

"More like I'll protect you!" Rey shot back.

"No doubt."

"You're the one always running off into danger!" She insisted.

"Marry me anyway?" Ben teased.

Rey met his warm gaze. "Absolutely."

* * *

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_  
_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_  
_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
_ _Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

* * *

Rey smiled as Rose walked into the room with a long black bag slung over her arm.

"Pooja asked me to bring this to you." Rose said, handing the package over.

"Thanks, Rose." Rey replied, unzipping the garment bag to reveal a classy knee-length emerald green chiffon dress.

"Where did everyone else go?" Rose asked as Rey inspected the dress.

"To the capital. They had to visit the royal bank in person in order to setup a remote intergalactic access link. Lando said Leia will receive an encrypted datapad to use off world." Rey informed her.

"And you stayed behind?" Rose sounded surprised.

Rey walked toward her, holding the dress up to Rose's body. "Well, they asked me to go, but I have a lot to do before the wedding tomorrow. Besides, Poe, Ben, Finn, and Lando are with Leia. It's not like anyone is going to get past those boys."

"That's for sure, but—Rey, what are you doing?" Rose batted the dress away as Rey pressed it against her front.

"Seeing how your dress will look on you." Rey said distractedly. "I think the color is great, but the length will need to be adjusted since you're so petite."

"My dress?" Rose stammered.

"Yes, for my wedding." Rey sent her a sideways look. "Didn't Leia or Pooja fill you in on the arrangements?"

"They did not." Rose responded with a nervous laugh.

"I never had a mother, so all the trappings and trimmings that go along with a marriage ceremony are very mysterious right now." Rey admitted. "Leia and her cousins have been a big help, but I'm going to need you too, Rose."

"Me?!" Rose exclaimed.

"You." Rey laughed. "Who else is going to be my bridesmaid?"

Rose looked dumbfounded. "You want me to—really?"

Rey rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I want you to stand up with me. I've been told that it's kind of a tradition, and seeing as you're my best girl friend…"

"I'm you're best girl friend?" Rose grinned happily.

"Definitely." Rey said wryly, refraining from pointing out that Rose was her _only_ female friend.

"I know that Finn is your best man, but would it be possible for us to walk down the aisle together?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you!" Rose beamed. "So, what about the groom's side?"

"Poe and Chewie have agreed to be Ben's groomsmen." Rey replied.

"Ah. I'm glad Chewie has finally started to come around." Rose said sincerely.

Rey frowned slightly. "Chewie didn't exactly volunteer for the duty, I believe Leia asked him to do it as a personal favor, but hopefully this is a move in the right direction. I know Ben desperately wants to reconcile with him, but I don't think Chewie is over Han's death, or Ben's hand in it."

"I'm sorry, that must be so difficult for him." Rose said kindly.

"It is." Rey said candidly. "I think he was always a little jealous of the relationship between Han and Chewie, who had been friends for years by the time Ben came along. And when his parents sent him to train with Luke, well…"

"He felt abandoned." Rose finished. "I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"My sister Paige and I grew up on Hays Minor in the Otomok system. When the First Order invaded, they used our planet to test weapons." Rose said quietly. "A lot of people died."

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!" Rey said sympathetically.

"That wasn't even the worst of it. After they finished destroying the planet, the First Order rounded up all the remaining children and took them for the stormtrooper program." A pained look crossed Rose's face. "My sister and I were nearly among them, but we managed to escape."

"What did you do after that?" Rey asked, riveted.

"We joined up with the Resistance." Rose smiled sadly. "Paige wanted to make a difference."

"She did." Rey said with conviction. "Her actions led to the total destruction of a Dreadnought! The First Order will feel the sting of that loss for years to come."

"Thank you for saying that, Rey." Rose pulled the young Jedi into a hug. "I haven't spoken to anyone but Finn about Paige until now. It feels good to talk about her again."

"You and Finn have so much in common, it's no wonder you found each other." Rey patted her on the back. "But just so you know, I'm here for you too."

"Same goes for me." Rose promised, rubbing her red eyes as the separated. "Now enough about that, what about Ben and Chewie? I don't want anything to dampen your spirits tomorrow."

"I want to do more to help Ben, but I can't force Chewie to speak with him." Rey paused. "Well, I could, but I don't think that would improve the situation."

"No, definitely not." Rose laughed.

"They'll work it out when the time is right." Rey knew this to be true. "So how about we focus on another important task."

"What's that?"

"Fitting your dress!" Rey held up the pretty gown again, along with a pincushion. "Finn is going to lose it when he sees you in this number!"

* * *

_Boy this love is-_  
_Su-per-nat-ur-ral_  
_Baby when we're touching in the dark...  
_ _I can hear the pounding of my heart..._

* * *

Ben fidgeted nervously in his chair as his mother stood over him, attempting to put some sort of order to his raven locks.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to do something with all this hair." Leia scolded him. "You really do need a haircut, Ben."

"Rey likes it long." He said absently, forcing himself to sit still.

"You'll go a long way with an attitude like that." Leia chuckled.

Ben looked up at her. "Why do you say that?"

"You listen to Rey, and take her opinion into consideration whenever you need to make a decision." Leia said with a touch of envy.

"Of course I do, we're partners." Ben said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"One would hope." Leia laughed. "Your father, well, he definitely liked to do things his own way, regardless of what I thought."

"But he loved you, didn't he?" Ben queried.

"Of course he did, and I loved him." Leia responded. "But that doesn't mean communication was his forte." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Or mine, for that matter. All I'm saying is: I'm proud of the man you've become. Rey is a lucky girl."

"Thank you, mother." Ben flushed under the weight of Leia's compliments. "Um, actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Yes?" Leia said expectantly.

"What if the dark side pulls me back someday? What if I hurt her?" Ben's voice cracked as he vocalized his greatest fear.

"Ben, I'm not going to promise that you'll never be tempted again, we all are from time to time, but I believe you're strong enough to resist falling into darkness a second time." Leia said earnestly.

"But if anything ever happened to her, I—"

"You would persevere in her memory." Leia cut in. "Because that is what Rey would want."

Ben was quiet for a moment as he took in his mother's words. "I hope you're right."

"Don't you know by now, sweetheart? I'm always right!" Leia finished styling his hair with an appreciative hum. "Now, let's head downstairs and get this wedding going before all my hard work wears off!"

* * *

Ben's whole body clenched as Rey turned the corner on Lando's arm. With her chocolate brown hair twisted up into an intricate knot and his mother's gown perfectly fitted to her slender form, she was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. At the same time, Ben knew there was nothing in the universe that could pull his attention away from the woman in front of him.

Rey's glistening eyes lit up as they met his, and he wondered for the hundredth time that day what he had ever done in his life to deserve her.

_"_ _You take my breath away." Ben whispered in her mind._

_"_ _You look wonderful too, my love." Rey responded, loving the flush that crept up his neck._

Ben's wedding robes, fashioned in charcoal gray, were layered with a dark brown leather vest and matching sash. He looked happy and healthy in the elegant ensemble, the Naboo sun having put some color into his pale cheeks.

_"_ _I was sure you were going to wear all black." Rey teased._

_"_ _Those trappings belonged to Kylo Ren." Ben said thoughtfully. "You're marrying Ben Solo, and with you by my side, I'll never have to hide behind a mask again."_

"I love you." Rey said out loud, touched by his words.

Several members of the audience snickered at her involuntary proclamation. Rey smiled bashfully, but she wasn't embarrassed. Nothing had ever felt so right as marrying Ben Solo.

As Rey reached his side, Lando placed her hand in Ben's, smiling at the pair before he took a seat next to Leia. The head of the Brotherhood of Cognizance, a mostly forgotten religious order that had strong ties with the Naberrie family, stepped forward to preside over the nuptials.

The priest lifted an ancient scroll, clearing his throat to get the crowd's attention. "Once in a lifetime, if it is our destiny, a perfect match may be presented to us. It is our responsibility to nurture and grow this gift, linking ourselves irrevocably to another soul. Only through love, compassion, understanding, and respect can we achieve a higher self."

Rey smiled at the intent look on Ben's face. As someone with Jedi training, she knew he took the concept of predestination very seriously. The will of the Force could not be bent or steered, as far as the Jedi were concerned, only accepted as destiny. She was still getting used to the idea herself, but the more time she spent with Ben, the more she believed in it.

The priest indicated for Finn and Chewie to bring forward the rings. Rey held her breath as Chewie stopped in front of Ben, but she needn't have worried as the Wookie gathered her lover into a bear hug, speaking to him in a comforting tone. While she couldn't understand what was being said, Rey sighed in relief when Ben returned the embrace, clearly pleased with Chewie's words.

"Thank you, Chewie." Ben said sincerely. "And I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Rey accepted Ben's ring from Finn with an affectionate hug. While the Naberrie's had managed to save Padmé's ring after her death, Anakin's was another story. Since the original was lost to history, Rey had asked R2-D2 and C-3PO, who had witnessed the secret marriage of Ben's grandparents, to help a local craftsman create an identical ring.

The resulting simple white gold wedding band was solid in her hand, and she knew Ben would appreciate the sentiment.

"Ben Solo, if you accept Rey of Jakku as your mate, present her with this symbol of unity and seal your bond forever." The priest instructed.

Ben quickly placed the amethyst solitaire onto Rey's ring finger, much to Rey's amusement, before bringing her hand to his lips tenderly.

"Rey of Jakku, if you accept Ben Solo as your mate, present him with this symbol of unity and seal your bond forever." The priest said again.

Rey slid the wide gold circle onto his thick finger, watching his reaction carefully.

"How did you…?" Ben asked in astonishment, recognizing the ring.

"I have my ways." Rey pressed a sweet kiss to his knuckles.

"That you do, Rey Solo." Ben said adoringly, pulling her close for a proper kiss. "You're the love of my life, and I can't wait to live it with you."

Rey was so focused on the love burning bright in Ben's dark eyes that she barely heard the priest announce their marriage, only jolting back to reality when the crowd erupted in cheers and well wishes. Looking around at the happy faces of her friends and family, Rey realized that she had never felt so at peace. Finally, after so many years alone, she was home.

* * *

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_  
_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_  
_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
_ _Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

* * *

Rey tried to pay attention to whatever her new mother-in-law was saying, but all she could think about was getting Ben alone. He looked so handsome in his formal robes, and she couldn't wait to tear them off his impressive body.

"Rey?"

"Yes?" Rey asked Leia absently.

"If you're thinking about kidnapping my son from this reception, you have my blessing." Leia winked.

"This is a lovely party, Leia, thank you for planning it." Rey blushed, hoping Leia hadn't read her impatient mind. "I wouldn't want to leave early and—"

"Oh, bullshit." Leia stopped her. "As your newly appointed mother, I absolve you from all guilt and demand that you do exactly as you please for the rest of the night!"

"But—" Rey protested.

Leia shut her down with a look.

"Never mind." Rey leaned forward to give the General a hug. "Thanks, mom." She said huskily before dashing off to find her husband.

"Remember when we were young and in love, Han?" Leia whispered softly as she watched Rey tug Ben out a side door. "Those two are going to give us some beautiful grandchildren, if we can ever get around to destroying the First Order. One thing at a time, I suppose." Leia paused as she felt a gentle tremor run through the Force in answer. "Never fear, I'll see you again in the next life, my love. Wait for me."

* * *

It was either a testament to Rey's strength or Ben's unwillingness to refuse her anything that led them up the back stairs so quickly, she wasn't sure which.

"Rey! There are fifty people downstairs!" Ben protested weakly as she continued dragging him toward their room.

"Good, they'll all be too busy with each other to notice we're gone." Rey opened their door and hauled Ben through it.

"Rey!" Ben held his hands out in a placating manner. "Not that I don't want you—I always you want—but—"

Rey gently Force-pushed him toward the bed, giggling as he landed with a yelp on his back. Standing between his sprawled thighs, Rey hastily flicked open his fly, pulling his pants and underwear down far enough to release his rapidly growing erection. Ben's face flushed as she stared at his body hungrily.

"Don't you want to undress first?" Ben asked hoarsely.

Holding his gaze, Rey pulled up her skirt to show him that she wasn't wearing any panties. "No need, I've been hot for you since I woke up this morning." Rey laughed as Ben groaned. "Still want to go back to the party?" She teased.

Ben gave up, drawing her down to him without further encouragement. He took her mouth in a heated kiss as she straddled his hips, rubbing her wetness against him. Rey lifted up slightly to palm his erection, bringing their bodies into intimate contact.

"Wait!" Ben gasped. "Don't you want—"

"Shh, I'm ready for you, baby, no foreplay necessary." Rey smoothed his hair back from his face. "I need you inside me, husband. Right now."

Ben's eyes filled with emotion. "Your wish is my command, wife."

Rey moaned as he ran his hands under her dress to palm her bottom, caressing her soft skin before slowly lowering her body onto his rock hard member. They had made love countless times over the past few weeks, but the first hard thrust of Ben's thick penis never failed to take Rey's breath away.

Rey gripped the back of his robes as Ben's lips covered every inch of exposed skin above her corseted top. He sucked on her pulse, trailing down to the rise of her constricted breasts, his hot breath warming her sensitive skin. Wanting more contact, Rey reached behind her back and loosened the ties holding her bodice together enough to free her breasts.

Ben immediately pulled the top down and attacked her stiff nipples, sucking on her sweet berries like he was a starving man and she his oasis. Bouncing up and down on his lap, Rey gasped as one of Ben's hands returned to her ass, forcing her closer still, while the other slipped between her legs, rubbing her clitoris in time with each thrust of his rigid body.

"Ben! I can't!" Rey whimpered, overcome with the pleasure he was giving her.

"You can, Rey." Ben growled. "Give into to the pleasure. Give in to me, baby."

"Oh, stars!" Rey screamed as he rubbed and sucked faster, struggling to get as close to him as possible. She felt like they were the same person, two halves of one whole.

"We are!" Ben groaned as her walls clamped down on him, using every ounce of strength he possessed to hold on for her. "Rey, I love you!"

Rey's body twisted and strained against his as she neared her peak. The pleasure she felt was almost unbearable in its intensity, but she wasn't afraid of it. Not with Ben holding her, his deft fingers playing her like a fiddle. Despite his passion, there was an underlying gentleness in his touch, underscoring how much he wanted to please her, how much he loved her.

And then Ben shifted his position and Rey was coming, screaming, crying out in joy as her husband exploded inside her, filling her up with his essence.

"I love you too." Rey whispered weakly as they collapsed on the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

She savored the deep feeling of euphoria that coursed through her body, though his. Making love with him felt as incredible as it always did, but there was something more between them now, something precious.

"We're completely connected." Ben whispered, reading her thoughts easily. "I was afraid to open up fully before, afraid that one day you would leave me. But now…"

"Now you know that I won't." Rey smiled. Who ever said commitment was overrated?

"Yes." He replied warmly. "Neither one of us will ever be alone again." Ben vowed, touching her face reverently. "Nothing can come between us now."

"Ben, what about Kali? What about the First Order? We have a lot of enemies out there." Rey started apprehensively.

"It doesn't matter what they throw at us, I know we can defeat them. That we will." Ben said with conviction.

"But how? There are so few of us and—"

"We have everything we need." Ben asserted, kissing her gently.

Rey absorbed his confidence, seeking comfort from his certainty. It was the will of the Force that Ben and Rey Solo bring balance to the galaxy. And that was exactly what they would do.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : I went more modern with the dress to match what Leia may have warn vs the more opulent Naboo fashion. I think Rey is still a simple desert girl at heart, and it would've felt weird to put her in anything too extravagant. I'm planning to finish up this tale with a few more chapters, but I won't post again until they're done. I hate making you guys wait, but hopefully it'll be worth it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**A little something extra!**

Kylo: So, what's your greatest weakness?  
Ali: Merch.  
Kylo: Merch? Like…merchandise?  
Ali: Yes.  
Kylo: Okay…what kind of merch?  
Ali: All of it.  
Kylo: Can't you be more specific?  
Ali: Tanks, purses, enamel pins, buttons, bracelets, shoes, plushies, baseball hats, candy, towels, posters, pillow cases, barbies—  
Kylo: Okay, okay! Stop! Get some self-control already!  
Ali: Hey, you asked.  
Kylo: …  
Ali: …  
Kylo: Don't you want to know what my greatest weakness is?  
Ali: Rey.  
Kylo: How did you know that?!  
Ali: You're a lot of things, babe, but one thing you're not is subtle.


End file.
